Estare contigo
by Kyoko-skipbeat
Summary: Po ha estado enamorado de Tigresa desde hace mucho tiempo y Tigresa empieza a tener Interés por el, será que acaso estos dos podrán estar juntos a pesar de ser tan diferentes? que es lo que les preparará el futuro?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola**

La verdad me siento triste por no poder escribir los capítulos de mi dos historias (╥﹏╥), también me siento rara si no publico jajjajaja (yo creo que es porque apenas empece) pero recordé que este fic lo había hecho con anterioridad antes de animarme a publicarlos así que aquí les dejo esta historia, espero que les guste y poco a poco los iré actualizando, tengan por seguro que no voy a dejar mis historias abandonadas.

 **Sayonaraaaaaaaaa**

 **Capitulo 1 La verdad**

Una vez terminada la batalla con Kai, los pandas que permanecían ocultos en su aldea, se mudaron al pueblo donde Po vivía y ahora están conviviendo con ellos, había tanta paz y tranquilidad que los guerreros disfrutaban de su tiempo libre, cada uno a su manera, pero un Panda atolondrado y nervioso se reúne con los chicos del equipo de los 5 furiosos.

-Hola chicos cómo están?- dijo un panda sonriente

-Hola Po estamos bien y tú ?- contesto gruya por todos los presentes.

\- es que qui...qui.. quiero decirles algo- tartamudeaba el panda pensando si era lo correcto.

\- qué sucede Po?- pregunto mono con la mirada sería y algo preocupada por el nerviosismo de su amigo.

-Lo que pasa es que ... es queeeee... es queeeeeee- Todos miraban atentos pero mantis se desesperó y grito

\- Ya dilo de una vez- Po cerro la boca y grito mientras cerraba los ojos

\- Quiero declararme a alguien pero no sé que hacer - Todos se quedaron mirando con la boca abierta y grulla rompió el silencio

\- Po quién es? Necesitamos saber para darte los consejos adecuados- dijo grulla porque la curiosidad lo estaba matando.

\- bueno es de carácter fuerte, determinada, muy barbara, con grandes habilidades, es tierna en su interior, siempre me ayuda, es tan bella cuando hace todos esos movimientos tan feroces- decía el panda mientras su mirada se perdía recargándose en la pared y comenzando a flotar entre sus recuerdos pero unos gritos interrumpieron sus pensamientos

\- pero quien es ?- preguntaron los 3 a coro sacando al panda se su ensoñación.

\- ella es ...- decía el panda .

\- es? -respondiendo los tres atentos

\- ella es ?- su voz se contenia sin querer

\- dilo de una vez Po- el panda se asustó y grito

\- Tigresa- tapándose la boca y volteando a ver si no había nadie quien lo escuchara

La cara de todos sus amigos era de contemplar estaban atónitos, hasta que se escucharon unas carcajadas a todo pulmón y los tres se limpiaban las lágrimas que corrían por sus ojos de tanta risa, las risas cesaron un poco y una voz dijo

\- Ya Po dinos la verdad- hubo un silencio por parte del panda mientras jugaba con los dedos en círculo, movía su cuerpo de lado y evitaba su vista.

Los tres guerreros se separaron un poco y observaron hasta que uno hablo

– Estas hablando en serio? - dijo mono con cara de incertidumbre

\- bueno yo lo he pensado y quizás tenga alguna probabilidad ¿No?- todos se miraron entre si, la situación era en serio.

\- Bueno tanto como posibilidad no lo creo, es tigresa- dijo mantis

\- aunque me sorprendió cuando te abrazo durante la pelea contra Lord Shen después de que le contaste sobre tus padre, y también la abrazaste en el puente cuando la batalla termino y no te golpeo- dijo grulla

\- puede haber una posibilidad, una en un millón, pero hay que hacer un plan y averiguar qué es lo que ella siente por ti- dijo mono pensando que se divertiría mucho con esa situación

\- Gracias chicos ustedes son barbaros- decía un panda saltando de alegría e iluminándose los ojos pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más alguien interrumpió su discurso

\- aunque Po nos puedes decir ¿cómo te diste cuenta que estabas enamorado de ella?- todos los miraban ansiosos.

\- Es que desde antes de conocerla siempre pensé que era maravillosa y la mejor de los cinco furiosos, ah pero sin ofenderlos mono tus astutas maniobras son excelentes, y… y mantis a pesar de ser tan pequeño eres terriblemente barbaro, y …. – unas voces a la par se escucharon

\- Po – gritaban los tres guerreros un poco irritados

\- si, disculpen, es que, bueno, continuo, yo solía admirarla mucho y poco a poco me empezó a gustar, no podía dejar de verla, su silueta es maravillosa, como se mueve mientras golpea a los bandidos que vienen a la aldea, y he pensado que quizás le guste un poquitito – mientras hacia un ademan con la mano- porque ya me respeta y me ve un poco como un maestro, también ya puedo hablar con ella sin que me insulte, en varias ocasiones la he visto más amable y comprensiva conmigo, siento que puedo estar con ella porque la puedo proteger y…y… la amo- los tres se quedaron asombrados por lo que Po les decía.

\- veamos que podemos hacer- dieron dando un suspiro.

Mientras tanto en el palacio de jade, en la cocina se encontraban Tigresa y Víbora tomando un poco de té.

\- Tigresa quieres unas galletas para acompañar el té.

\- Si, pero ¿no se dará cuenta mono que nos las comimos?- veía a Víbora que se acercaba a las galletas que mono escondía en el estante de arriba

\- mmmm no lo creo, y podemos decir que Po se las comió mientras estaba sonámbulo jijijiji- ambas se rieron

Tigresa por extraño que paresca estaba un poco nerviosa algo la perturbaba y no podía encontrar la respuesta sola, necesitaba ayuda pero no la iba a pedir así era ella.

– "esta es mi oportunidad puedo iniciar la conversación casualmente" mmm si podemos decir eso, mmmmm víbora ¿qué piensas de Po ahora?- decía mientras se sentaba correctamente en la silla y afinaba la garganta

\- "¿Tigresa querría iniciar una conversación? Y ¿Sobre Po?" – pensó víbora algo sorprendida.

\- Pienso que a pesar de todo se está volviendo un buen Maestro y domina rápidamente las tareas de Kung fu que le encomiendan, a pesar de que todavía es un poco ingenuo y hace las cosas sin pensar al final tiene buenos resultados y ¿tú qué piensas? - Víbora es inteligente y astuta, tenía que hablar con sutileza si quería saber el porque de esa pregunta, aunque ya tenía una idea de lo que pasaba por su mente.

\- Pienso que también se desarrolla bien en lo que hace y ya no está solo.

Víbora depositaba las galletas en un plato mientras miraba fijamente las expresiones que su presa hacía para no perder detalle de alguna expresión por más mínima que sea donde le indicara el motivo de esa conversación

\- Los demás pandas se mudaron a la aldea y se lleva muy bien con todos ellos, con sus padres, con los niños y con las pandas- una pequeña mueca en la boca de Tigresa se hizo notar, víbora no la pasó desapercibida, ya intuía por dónde iba el asunto.

– La verdad estoy muy feliz que Po haya encontrado a su familia y haya más pandas con los cuales pueda convivir, según me comento que sus padres están diciéndole constantemente que quieren un nieto para poder jugar con él y acordarse de cuando él era un bebe- miraba víbora al techo mientras posaba su cola en su barbilla- también que querían buscarle una prometid….- víbora miro de reojo a Tigresa y ya no quiso seguir hablando, a pesar de que su amiga siempre era fría y reservada le sorprendió ver a tigresa con las manos en su taza de té con una mirada perdida, inundada en sus pensamientos, casi sin respirar y necesitaba cambiar eso antes de que las cosas se pusieran graves así que cambio el tema

\- pero Po me dijo que todavía no es el momento, que no está interesado en eso todavía- decía víbora acercándose un poco con una sonrisa fingida para ver si no se le había pasado la mano con lo que había dicho (◠‿◠ lo sé víbora no tiene manos).

\- mmm Tigresa ¿me escuchas?- al oír esas palabras salió de su shock

\- ah si continua- dijo Tigresa volviendo su mente a este mundo

\- bueno pero es lo que dicen sus padres, ¿y tú qué piensas de que Po se case con una de las pandas de la aldea?- pregunto víbora, era el momento de atacar ya que su amiga había bajado sus defensas por el desconcierto, quizás le diga algo más.

Tigresa al escuchar la pregunta de Víbora solo sostuvo su taza con fuerza contenida, cuidando de no romperla, este gesto no paso desapercibido por Víbora que se iba acercando a lo que quería

\- pienso que todo depende de Po , él es libre de elegir a la persona con la que se quiere casar y no deben imponerle a nadie si el no quiere- decía tigresa un poco mas calmada y con algo de indiferencia

\- tienes razón todo depende de el, pero tu lo apoyarías en el momento en que el decida casarse?- otro momento de silencio, una voz se escuchó un poco baja y algo triste

\- todo depende de lo que el elija, mmm yo no puedo intervenir en su decisión- Víbora ya tenía la certeza de que lo que había pensado era verdad Tigresa estaba enamorada de él pero como puedo ayudarla.

\- Bueno yo pienso que a Po le gustas- Tigresa abrió un poco los ojos y su cuerpo mostro un pequeño espasmo

\- ¿P..Por qué lo dices?- recobrando su compostura e indiferencia

\- bueno, porque de todos a ti es a la que más admira, es en la primera que piensa, todo el tiempo te observa y la figura de acción que le tiene más cuidado es la tuya jiijiji- mientras Vibora hablaba un pequeño sonrojo aparecía en las mejillas de Tigresa

\- ¿Y tú que sientes?

\- Y….y… yo no lo he pensado- bajo la cabeza y víbora solo la observaba- para mi esas cosas del amor no son lo mío y sé que siento aprecio y un poco de cariño, pero yo soy un Tigre y el un panda, la descendencia no es posible y esto nunca avanzara

Víbora respiro profundo pensando que lo que decía tenia razón pero muchas parejas se han unido a pesar de especies diferentes.

\- Tigresa sé que estas cosas no son lo tuyo pero debes entender que si no dices lo que sientes podrás perderlo para siempre, se que las diferencias son muchas pero tú no sabes que es lo que él siente o piensa, no debes asumir cosas que no te corresponden- Tigresa levanto la mirada

\- Tu eres la que no entiende, él no me ama, el me admira y eso yo lo sé más que nadie.

Víbora miro sorprendida por la afirmación de su compañera y amiga ahora ya no tenía más dudas

\- Tigresa, ¿Tú en realidad si sabes lo que sientes verdad? – ante las palabras de Víbora, Tigresa giro su cabeza a un lado

– No importa lo que yo sienta, el es un tonto y bobo panda, no es para mi- Víbora se deslizo con sutileza y se acerco

\- Eso no lo puedes decidir tu, eso solo lo decide el destino pero… - una sonrisa se asomó en su cara- podemos acelerar el proceso para saberlo – Tigresa alzo su mirada y víbora sabía que ya estaba comenzando a llamar su atención.


	2. Chapter 2

**Muy buena madrugada a todos**

Ok, creo que hoy me pase, debería estar en mi quinto sueño pero la verdad tengo insomnio, así que aproveche para escribir un capítulo y bajar unos documentos para trabajar hoy cuando despierte, muchas gracias por sus comentarios me ponen muy feliz y se que me estoy tardando un poco en publicar pero aquí estoy dando señales de vida.

Espero que disfruten también este capítulo.

 **Sayonaraaaaaa**

 **Capítulo 2 Una prueba**

\- Muy bien todos a sus posiciones- habló mono

\- todos saben que hacer? – dijo mantis y todos contestaron

– ¡SI! – una voz se escucho

\- mmmmm chicos yo no creo que esto vaya a funcionar y también no entiendo como esto va a probar que le gusto a tigresa- mientras señalaba un pequeño escenario improvisado y todos voltearon a verlo.

\- Pooo ya te explicamos el plan muchas veces, hoy es el festival de invierno y vamos a colocar un puesto, haremos que tigresa participe y gane, para que se lleve el gran premio sorpresa – dijo mono levantando las manos pero el panda se rascaba la cabeza aun si entender bien y pregunto

– pero ¿Cuál es el premio sorpresa?, ¿Cómo harán que tigresa participe? Y ¿ cómo saben que ella es la única que ganara?- Todos se voltearon a ver, mono se acercarse al panda y con su brazo lo rodeo

– Muy fácil Po, Tigresa es una guerrera fuerte y orgullosa; y la prueba seraaá – sonaban unos tambores- romper este tronco en dos con un solo golpe- mientras señalaba el troco enterrado en medio del escenario - nosotros provocaremos a tigresa para que participe y se lleve el premio sorpresa que es …. - suenan los tambores mientras se aleja, levanta las manos y toma una bocanada de aire para decir – UNA CITA CON EL LEGENDARIO GERRERO DRAGÓN.

Po abre sus ojos como platos y casi se le cae la quijada y grita- ¿Queeeeeee? – todos se taparon los oídos por el grito

\- N..No y… yo no puedo hacer eso, esto es demasiado para mi.

Todos se voltearon a ver y trataron de calmar al panda, a mono se le ocurrió una idea.

–Po tranquilo todo estará bien nosotros te ayudaremos, mira nosotros estaremos cerca y con estos cuadros escribiremos lo que le tienes que decir – le mostro al panda los cuadros mientras daba una sonrisa triunfal.

\- Bueno, está bien- trotando en su lugar, agitando sus manos y pies intentado relajarse– yo soy el gran guerrero dragón, soy bárbaro, soy increíble, soy …..- antes de decir algo mas se metió debajo de un puesto mientras lloraba- soy… un cobardeeee , no puedo hacerlo que pasara si lo arruino?- mientras ponía sus manos en la boca- me odiaraaaa- . soltando un chillido.

\- Ya Po tranquilízate todo saldrá bien- dijo gruya mientras lo sacaba de la puesto en el que se había escondido.

En otro lugar no muy lejos de ahí, dos chicas se arreglaban para el festival de invierno.

\- Víbora no estoy muy segura sobre esto- decía mientras hacia una cara de asco.

\- Vamos Tigresa no es para tanto, solo estamos cambiando un poco tu estilo.

\- Pero esto es ridículo un guerrero no puede usar este tipo de ropa- decía mientras la sujetaba en sus manos.

\- Es deshonroso- dijo mientras la aventaba y se cruzaba de brazos.

\- MMMM yo pienso que es bonito- la sostuvo con su cola para acercarla - pruébatelo dale solo una oportunidad- sonrió para su amiga.

Tigresa estaba que no se lo creía como ella iba a usar algo como eso, es deshonroso, pero al ver la insistencia de su amiga no pudo negarse, se colocó detrás del cambiador, pasaban los minutos y no salía.

\- Tigresa ya terminaste? Llevabas mucho tiempo ahí puedo pasar?- pregunto Víbora deslizándose para acercarse.

\- Me siento extraña, no estoy acostumbrada a esto- salió de detrás del cambiador vistiendo un Kimono Blanco con flores rojas que lo adornaban, las orillas eran color negro y el obi color rojo, haciendo que se viera hermosa, Víbora se quedó sorprendida, a pesar de que jamás la había visto usar un Kimono ya que siempre traía un pantalón y camisa estilo oriental se veía muy bien, al final no cambiaba tanto su estilo.

\- Te ves maravillosa- dijo mientras su rostro se iluminaba- solo faltan unos toques- se acercó a ella sentándola en una silla enfrente del espejo, se fue a la parte de atrás y de una pequeña caja saco dos broches en forma de flor, coloco uno en el Obi y el otro en su cabeza

\- bien que te parece?- al verse al espejo se sorprendió nunca pensó verse de esa manera en realidad se sentía hermosa, para alguien como ella que solo se concentraba en sus entrenamientos jamás imagino poder verse así.

\- Gracias- fue su única palabra y una sonrisa surco su rostro.

\- Bien vamos a la aldea de seguro todos estarán ahí- ladeo su cabeza indicándole la salida para irse.

En el festival de invierno todos estaban vestidos para la ocasión, la música sonaba y los puestos estaban colocados.

\- Bien es hora de comenzar- dijo mono a todos sus amigos.

Todos subieron al escenario y se prepararon para la competencia.

\- Aldeanos y aldeanas, presentamos el concurso de fuerza patrocinado por el palaciooooo de jade, el cual consistirá en romper de un solo golpe este enorme tronco que tenemos en la parte de atrás- señalando el tronco enterrado en medio del escenario

\- El ganador se llevara un gran premio sorpresa, vengan a demostrar su fuerza- animaba a los aldeanos- todo lo recolectado se donara al orfanato de Bao Gu.

\- Oigan chicos alguno sabia lo de la donación?- pregunto el panda desconcertado

\- Si, fue lo que le dijo a Shifu para poder colocar un puesto y ayudarte- contesto grulla.

\- Oooooh no lo sabía

Una gran fila se formó y poco a poco iban a probar su fuerza los aldeanos desde niños hasta adultos mayores, los pandas también participaron pero ninguno podía cumplir el reto.

Cerca de ahí Tigresa y víbora se encontraban en la entrada del festival.

\- Esto es ridículo, no va a funcionar- dijo tigresa.

\- Vamos Tigresa, te ves muy hermosa ya verás que Po no tardara en notarte y te aseguro que de inmediato te empezara a cortejar

\- No digas esa palabra me causa escalofríos aun no estoy preparada para algo así

\- Bueno vamos deben estar cerca

Ambas caminaron y muchos machos se le quedaban viendo a Tigresa ya que era la primera vez que la veían con un atuendo como ese, quedaban maravillados por su apariencia aunque nadie se le acercaba por el respeto que le tenían.

\- Mira ahí están- señalo hacia arriba del escenario- creo que tienen una atracción?- pregunto algo desconcertada.

\- No sé qué idea se les habrá ocurrido pero vayamos ha averiguarlo- soltó un suspiro de fastidio.

\- Disculpa que es lo que está sucediendo?- pregunto a un grupo de aldeanos que estaban reunidos cerca del escenario.

\- Ah el palacio de jade realizo un concurso de fuerza y todo la aldea esta participando- hablo sin voltear- y lo recolectado será donado a…- volteo a ver a quien le estaba preguntando pero guardo silencio al ver quedando boquiabierto- Maestra Tigresa es un placer tenerla con nosotros- realizo una reverencia y sin darle tiempo para procesar lo que pasaba todos a su alrededor hicieron lo mismo, dejándola sorprendida por su actitud, en verdad había cambiado tanto con solo una vestimenta diferente, y aparte de todo no la dejaban de observar.

\- Ves te lo dije todo va estar bien- dijo víbora asomándose detrás de ella.

\- Oh- se sorprendieron al no captar la presencia de Víbora- Maestra víbora no la habíamos visto- una sonrisa apareció en su rostro su plan había funcionado todos a su alrededor estaban distraídos por la belleza de Tigresa, solo esperaba que un panda despistado también lo notara.

Seguían caminando y Tigresa seguía llamando la atención de todos a su alrededor, subieron al escenario por la parte de atrás para enterarse de que estaba sucediendo.

\- Oigan chicos me pueden decir que es lo que está pasando?- pregunto Víbora acercándose a los tres animales que estaban observando el desafío.

\- Víbora- grito el panda sorprendiéndola- y Tigresa dónde está?- pregunto rápidamente, gruya lo golpeo en el costado y le murmuro

\- cálmate Po sino van a descubrir nuestro plan.

-Oh Víbora que bueno que estas aquí, no estabas con Tigresa?- pregunto gruya calmando el ambiente

-Ah si ella está dando la vuelta, solo que está un poco entretenida atendiendo las solicitudes que le hacen- dijo soltando una pequeña risita debido a que cuando estaban dando la vuelta varios niños la detuvieron para pedirle su autógrafo.

\- Solicitudes?- pregunto mantis.

-Si, ya lo sabrán en un momento pero cuéntenme que es lo que está pasando?

\- Como mono estaba muy aburrido decidimos preparar un pequeño espectáculo para el festival

\- Pero Shifu acepto algo como esto

\- Si le dijimos que las ganancias van a ser donadas al orfanato y le pareció buena idea

\- Ooooh ya, jeje por eso acepto

\- Víbora tardara mucho Tigresa?- pregunto con algo de nerviosismo.

\- Eh?, no, de hecho ahí viene esta subiendo las escaleras.

Los tres voltearon a ver y se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver a su amiga que subía por las escaleras, víbora solo soltó una risita por la expresión de sus amigos, y un panda quedo tan sorprendido que parecía no respirar.

\- Tigresa eres tú?- soltó un grito mientras se acercaba a ella.

Mono que estaba animando a los aldeanos a participar volteo cuando el panda grito y dejo de hablar al ver a su amiga.

\- Te ves diferente- no sabía que más decir ya que estaba algo atónito por lo que veía, estiro sus manos sujetando las de su amiga.

\- Gra… Gracias- soltó solo una palabra y su rostro se tiño con un pequeño tono rojizo.

Po no podía sentirse mas feliz, al tenerla de frente, luciendo tan hermosa hacia que su corazón latiera rápidamente, quería decir las palabras que había estado guardando por mucho tiempo.

\- Ti… ti… tigresa- tartamudeaba al estar enfrente de ella- Y…yo qui… quiero decirte que…. – estaba a punto de gritar que le gustaba cuando alguien apareció.

\- Buenas Noches a todos, cómo les va con el puesto?- se asomó Shifu por el escenario caminando lentamente y con sus manos en la espalda.

\- Eh? - puso cara de sorprendido- Tigresa?- ladeo un poco su cabeza y le otorgó una sonrisa- te ves bien pero qué hacen ustedes dos tomados de las manos?.

Al darse cuenta de la situación en la que estaba y lo que estaba a punto de decir soltó las manos de Tigresa y se giró como intentando buscar algo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

\- Naa… Nada, todo está yendo bien con el puesto- contesto el panda con nerviosismo y gruya salió a la ayuda de su amigo.

\- Todos están participando pero aún no han podido romper el tronco quizás no haya nadie capaz de hacerlo- afirmo indicando a los demás que era momento de comenzar con su plan.

\- Si es verdad, no hay nadie en el pueblo con la suficiente fuerza para romperlo- dijo mantis para completar.

\- Quizás alguno de nosotros pueda participar, cómo por ejemplo Tigresa- todos la voltearon a ver esperando su respuesta.

\- Eso es ridículo- hablo Shifu en esta ocasión- ella no puede participar porque este evento es realizado por el palacio de jade.

Todos los chicos se voltearon a ver hasta mono que estaba un poco lejos de ellos escucho lo que dijo Shifu, su plan no funcionaria.

\- Shhhh shhhh- se dirigió mantis a sus amigos- qué vamos hacer?

\- No lo sé, no pensé en eso

-Oigan y si alguien llega a romper el tronco que vamos hacer?

\- Naaaaaa no creo que haya alguien tan fuerte para romperlo.

Crash fue el sonido que se escuchó cuando alguien derribo el tronco y todos voltearon a ver con cara de sorprendidos.

-Esto no puede estar pasando- trago un poco de saliva e hizo una mueca de desánimo y desconcierto por lo que acababa de pasar.

 **Holaaaaaaa**

No me maten por favor, tranquilos, se que esperaban un poco más pero ya saben como soy :P, aunque verán que en el próximo capitulo se divertirán, así que me esforzare en tratar de cumplir sus expectativas, bueno es hora de irse a dormir así que ...

 **Sayonaraaaaaaaaa**


	3. 3 Una cita no desea y una esperanza

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa a todos**

Me extrañaron? espero que si, y si no, que malos :(, bueno aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo,me tarde un poco y trate de hacerlo mas largo pero hasta aquí llegue jejejeje, espero que les guste y los invito a leer mis otros fic.

 **Sayonaraaaaaa**

 **Capítulo 3 Una cita no desea y una esperanza**

Los chicos estaban atónitos no podían creer lo que veían, el tronco que pensaban que nadie lo tiraría cae lentamente frente a sus ojos y el nerviosismo de un panda aumentaba a cada momento.

\- Yyyy tenemos una ganadora- Mono que estaba en shock finalmente pudo reaccionar.

\- Wuuujuju- daba pequeños brinquitos y palmadas en su lugar- qué fue lo que me gane?

La sonrisa en su boca desapareció al ver que sus planes se habían arruinado, era verdad, que le iban a dar de premio si habían ocultado debajo de una cortina el letrero donde anunciaban el gran premio.

\- Permíteme un momento- hizo una seña con su mano y una sonrisa algo forzada.

\- Chicos qué hacemos?- mono junto a todos

\- No se supone que nadie rompería ese troco?- dijo Po apretando los dientes mientras trataba de susurrar

\- pero es que nunca pensamos que algo así sucedería y menos que Tigresa no pudiera participar- dijo Gruya

\- Pero dejen de estar hablando, qué vamos hacer ahora?- dijo mantis sentándose el hombro de Po.

\- Ya sé- a mono se le ha ocurrido otra gran idea- Gruya ven- hizo un ademan con su mano para que se acercara, susurrándole algo al oído solo asintió y se fue.

\- Díganme, Díganme qué pasa?- Po se estaba poniendo más ansioso.

\- No te preocupes Po, todo está solucionado- levantó su pulgar dándole a entender que no se preocupara.

\- Bueno y ahora destaparemos el gran premio- suenan los tambores y destapan la cortina- UNA CITA CON EL GUERRERO DRAGÓN- todos quedaron en silencio- o puede canjearlo poooor- suenan los tambores y apunta hacia Gruya con un cartel improvisado- una comida gratis en el restaurante del señor Ping

\- Queeeeeeeeeé?- Po grito por lo que acababa de oír de seguro su padre lo regañaría por estar ofreciendo comida gratis en su restaurante

Y en el restaurante del señor Ping sale un ganso con un cuchillo en mano

\- Quien se atreve a ofrecer comida gratis sin mi consentimiento?- grito con una clara molestia en su rostro

\- y bien señorita Mei ling qué es lo que va elegir?

\- La cita con el legendario guerrero dragón- brinco con emoción, los aldeanos aplaudieron y los guerreros quedaron con la quijada en el suelo, no pensaban que un panda fuera a rechazar una comida gratis.

\- No no no no no no no- negaba el panda con la clara intención de salir corriendo pero Shifu estaba detrás de él y lo empujo al escenario.

\- Aaaaaaah- grito el panda y al llegar al frente Mei ling lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, al ver esa escena Víbora volteo a ver a Tigresa pero esta ya se había ido y en el suelo estaba la flor que traía en su cintura.

De un solo salto llego hasta el techo y comenzó a correr, su destino era el palacio de Jade, no importaba que su ropa se manchara o se rasgara, era algo que no volvería a utilizar, llego a su habitación y se despojó de su vestimenta para colocarse su ropa normal, de su cabeza quito el broche de flor que traía y lo acaricio depositándolo en una pequeña caja, era el momento de dejar todo como estaba, respiro profundo y se fue a entrenar.

Mientras tanto en el festival de invierno un panda trataba de zafarse del agarre de su brazo que una panda animada sostenía, no era que le desagradaba pero tenía una personalidad algo compulsiva desde que llego a la aldea, a veces lo acosaba a cada lugar que iba sacándole un susto de los mil demonios por aparecer enfrente de él de la nada, otras veces le entregaba bolsitas con comida que la verdad apreciaba pero le daba como 10 al día volviéndose acoso de nuevo, cuando hacia apariciones en público ella asistía con tambores, trompetas y un terrorífico cartel de ella y Po abrazándose, prefería mantener su distancia y más por ser prima de Mei Mei la panda que cuando llego a su aldea lo invito a bailar.

\- Chicos- trataba de acercarse a ellos- ayúdenme por favor.

\- Vamos Po es solo una cita, nada malo te va a 'pasar- dijo Mono tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto

\- Pero yo no quiero tener una cita con ella- apretaba los dientes mientras susurraba.

\- Mmmmm bueno y si arruinas la cita?, no crees que se termine más rápido y de paso te deshaces de ella porque no querrá estar contigo- le dijo Gruya intentándolo ayudar.

\- Tienes razón, que buena idea- brinco de alegría y se dejó llevar por la panda.

\- "Muy bien ahora comienza la primera fase" Mei Ling mira vamos a probar nuestra puntería- señalo con su dedo a un puesto donde usaban pistolas de agua para derribar muñecos, dispararon un par de tiros, ambos parecían divertidos.

\- "Ahora"- Se giro hacia Mei Ling y le disparo dándole directamente en la cara, su pelaje se colgó y puso caras de pocos amigos pero saco un pañuelo de su bolsa y se secó, tomo la pistola entre sus manos y comenzó a dispararle mientras se reía a carcajadas, lo malo fue cuando agarro una de balines y le disparaba como maniática.

\- Au, au, au, espera para ya "Esto no funciono"- se escondía debajo del puesto tratándose de cubrir.

\- "Bien esta vez si funcionara" vayamos a comer, hola papá mmmm me puedes dar dos platos de fideos supremos por favor- se acercó a la barra sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

\- Oh Po que bueno que estas aquí hace mucho que no venias- le dio un fuerte abrazo- ven, toma, ponte este delantal y ayúdame a atender que hay muchos pedidos para que te pongas a comer- dijo empujándolo a la cocina.

\- No, Papá espera, es que hoy vengo acompañado- ladeo un poco su cuerpo y detrás de él estaba Mei Ling.

\- Oooooooh Po jejejejeje, me lo hubieras dicho antes, muy bien, tú y tu novia pueden sentarse en esa mesa, les daré una oferta especial, pagas el primer plato y el segundo tiene un diez por ciento de descuento- dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

\- No papá espera, ella no es mi novia, pusimos un puesto en el festival y el premio era una cita conmigo o una comida gratis y ella eligió la cita- trataba de explicar la situación.

\- No mientas Po, todos saben que ningún panda despreciaría una comida gratis y menos la cambiaría por una cita contigo- dijo seriamente su Papá y Po agacho la cabeza.

\- Si pero OYE- grito al darse cuenta de lo que dijo su padre- que tengo de malo para que no quieran una cita conmigo.

\- Uy- alzo los hombros y se paro en seco- No Po, no me refería a eso lo que pasa es que los pandas son muy glotones y…- como no se le ocurría nada cambio el tema- no me cambies el tema, no intentes ocultarlo sé que eres todo un pillín- dio una sonrisa picarona.

\- Pillín? queeee?, Papa entiende no es eso ella es- fue interrumpido por su padre.

\- Si, si, si, anda ve ha sentarte- dijo mientras se limpiaba las manos con su delantal- Señor Li- grito el ganso- le traigo una buena noticia Po acaba de traer a su novia.

\- Novia?- grito mientras salía de la cocina- que bien- lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

\- No papá ella no es mi novia solo gano un concurso y escogió una cita conmigo en vez de una comida.

\- Queeee? Ningún panda rechazaría una comida gratis y menos por una cita contigo

\- Oyeeee otra vez con eso, qué tengo de malo?

\- Bueno olvida eso, déjame ver a la afortunada- lo movió para ver a la panda- Ooooooh así que es Mei Ling la prima de Mei Mei es casi tan hermosa como su prima, muy buena elección Po, para cuándo será la boda?- dijo animado

\- Boda?- movía con desesperación sus manos en forma de negación- No papá espera no es eso- se tocaba la cara estirando sus cachetes por la desesperación que no lo entendieran.

\- Muy bien, háganse a un lado- coloco los platos sobre la mesa – que pase a sentarse la feliz pareja.

\- Oh por Dios- dejo caer sus hombros y miro al cielo.

\- Vamos hijo no hagas esperar a la dama- le dio unos pequeños empujones para que se fuera a sentar, ambos padres se recargaron en sus manos posando su cabeza entre ellas, ante la mirada penetrante comenzó a ponerse ansioso hasta que hablo.

\- Disculpen nos pueden dejar a solas- dijo con una sonrisa forzada, haciendo que ambos abrieran los ojos y se percataran de lo que estaban haciendo.

\- Oh, si, si, si, ya nos vamos estaremos por allá, se dirigieron hacia la cocina y se asomaron por debajo de la barra intentando ocultarse, Po solo suspiro y mejor decidió seguir con su plan.

\- " Bien esta vez si funcionara"- sonrió de forma victoriosa, dejo los palillos sobre la mesa y zambullo su cabeza en el plato, absorbía la comida mientras movía el plato de un lado a otro salpicando todo, espero unos segundos y levanto la cara con los cachetes inflados de comida, su boca desbordante de comida que le colgaba, su cara sucia y para finalizar le di una sonrisa de bobo, la joven panda se le cayó la comida de sus palillos y se le quedo viendo con una expresión de ¿Qué está haciendo?

\- "Si mi plan ha funcionado, ahora saldrá corriendo"- pensó pero su cara cambio a decepción cuando la panda comenzó a reír.

\- Po eres tan gracioso- se tapo con su abanico para poderse reír.

\- Qhue?- intento hablar pero no podía por la comida- grrrr- gruño al sentir como una cuchara le golpeaba y rebotaba en la cabeza.

\- Poooo, que son esas formas de comer, yo no te eduque de esa manera, que van a pensar de ti?, van a decir que no te enseñe buenos modales- Le gritaba desde la barra donde se había trepado para arrojar la cuchara.

\- "Ok esto no está funcionando, pasemos al siguiente plan"- trataba de idear su siguiente estrategia.

-" Eso es"- una gran idea cruzo por su mente- Vayamos a la colina- la sostuvo del brazo y la encamino.

Finalmente llegaron a la punta de la colina, ambos estaban cansados, respiraban agitadamente tratando de recuperar el aliento.

\- "Bien es hora"- su siguiente plan consistiría en lanzarla desde la colina, con qué objetivo?, quien sabe pero parecía algo malo- la acerco a la orilla para ver la luna y las estrellas, estaba fascinada, dio un paso hacia atrás para tirarla pero en vez de eso se tropezó.

\- AH AH me caigo- intentaba equilibrarse, Mei Ling lo vio e intento agarrarlo pero finalmente cayó llevándosela consigo.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAH- grito desesperado mientras la otra se divertía, una gran bola de nieve se iba formando con sus cuerpos hasta llegar al pueblo siendo frenada con una mesa que se encontraba en el camino, ambos pandas terminaron volando y cayeron cada uno en una silla, en medio de ellos una mesa que tenia como adorno un hermosa vela decorada, sus manos estaban enlazada, atrás de ellos un enorme árbol adornado y enfrente de ellos un retratista que comenzó a dibujar a la feliz pareja.

\- Qué tal quedo?- dijo el aldeano mostrando el retrato.

\- Po, que romántico eres, hiciste todo esto para regalarme un retrato de nosotros juntos, estoy tan feliz

\- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- grito a todo pulmón y salió corriendo despavorido.

\- Esto no está funcionando, esto no está funcionando, necesito ayuda- hablaba consigo mismo mientras buscaba a sus salvadores y en un puesto de manzanas los encontró.

\- Chicos por favor ayúdenme- gritaba un panda desesperado- todo está saliendo tan mal y en lugar de alejarla, se pega a mi cada vez más.

\- Calma Po que es lo que paso?- dijo gruya tratando de tranquilizarlo.

\- Primero la lleve al tiro al blanco, le dispare con la pistola de agua pensé que se iba a molestar pero se rio y después me ataco con la pistola de balines, es una maniática- tomo a gruya por los hombros mientras lo agitaba- luego la lleve a comer pensé en tener malos modales en la mesa y que se alejara, pero noooo también termino riéndose y luego mis papás pensaron que era mi novia y me felicitaron- se golpeaba la cabeza con el poste de un puesto- y para terminar la lleve a la colina y la iba aventar, para qué? No lo sé, solo me pareció que era algo malo y al final terminamos rodando por la pendiente caímos enfrente de un retratista con las manos enlazadas y pensó que había hecho todo eso para darle un regalo- la desesperación estaba llegando a su límite- POR FAVOOOOOR AYUDENMEEEEE- se abrazaba a sus pies suplicando ayuda.

Al ver la situación en que se encontraba decidieron ayudarlo.

\- Po tranquilo, pensaremos en algún plan- dijo gruya

\- En serio me ayudaran?- sus ojos brillaban de saber que tendría ayuda.

\- Si Po, vamos levántate- lo sujeto de sus manos Mono para ayudarlo a levantar.

\- Gracias chicos- se limpiaba la nariz y las lágrimas, se reunieron en círculo para planear su plan.

\- Bien que les parece si- hablo Mono pero fue interrumpido por unos gritos.

\- Poooooooo, Pooooooooo, wuuujuuu no te vayas- gritaba una panda desde lo lejos agitando un pañuelo en sus manos.

\- AAAAAAAH- grito el panda- escóndanme- dijo mientras metía la cabeza en un puesto de cometas pero el resto de su cuerpo estaba al descubierto.

\- Bien Po haremos lo siguiente- se acercó a él y le susurro en el oído el plan- entendiste?- Po solo asintió y en ese momento fue tomado de la mano y arrastrado a quien sabe donde.

\- "Solo 10 minutos, solo en 10 minutos"- repetía en su mente- " y esto se acabara"- daba sonrisas forzadas y asentía a lo que la panda decía, los 10 minutos habían pasado, era el momento de comenzar el plan.

\- Vayamos por este lado, sé que al final de este camino hay un buen puesto de comida- sonrió alegremente.

\- Esta bien, pero no crees que está un poco solitario- dijo la panda un poco preocupada.

\- No, para nada- volteo a ver aquella calle sin luces, sin un alma, tan tétrica que era el perfecto lugar para que los bandidos atacaran.

El plan de Mono era el siguiente, ellos se disfrazarían de bandidos y lo atacarían, Po pelearía con ellos y se dejaría derrotar, Mei Ling huiría despavorida y se decepcionaría del guerrero dragón y no lo seguiría jamás, ese era el mejor plan.

\- Quién anda ahí?- grito Po al escuchar unos ruidos.

\- Jejeje nos descubrieron pero no por mucho- una voz gruesa se escuchaba y de su escondite salieron 3 villanos.

\- No dejare que continúen con sus fechorías, yo el guerrero dragón los derrotare- dijo haciendo una pose gallarda.

La lucha comenzó, esquivando los ataques que le daban con navajas y mazos.

\- Muy bien chicos parece tan real- le susurró al oído a uno que le tiro un puñetazo en la cara.

\- Oigan porque me pegaron tan fuerte- se sobo la cara cuando escucho unos ruidos detrás de ellos.

\- Les dije que teníamos que apurarnos, qué pasa si ya está ahí?- dijo mono a sus amigos.

\- La culpa la tiene mantis por tardarse tanto en decidir- dijo gruya.

\- Yooo? Tú fuiste el que quería un mascara azul porque combinaba con tus ojos- dijo mantis

\- Ah sí pero yo no fui el que insistía en usar una máscara verde, que hacía que te vieras igual aunque lo traías puesto- contraataco gruya.

\- Bueno es que me gusta el verde- dijo mantis mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

\- Por eso les dije que era de color negro, todo por su culpa vamos retrasados- dijo mono con un tono de fastidio

\- Lo sentimos- agacharon la cabeza

Al entrar a la calle se encontraron con Po peleando contra tres personas y a Mei Ling observando la batalla, y cuando ella se giró, se sorprendieron y se quitaron los antifaces.

\- Chicos- grito el panda sorprendido- si ustedes están ahí, entonces ellos son?- hizo una pausa y su expresión cambio a una de batalla- bandidos.

Con sus grandes habilidades de guerrero dragón, peleo con los bandidos y en unos cuantos minutos los derroto.

\- Fiuuu esto es cansado- paso su mano sobre su frente como si intentara quitar el sudor.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH- se escuchó un grito.

\- Qué?, qué paso?, alguien más necesita de mi ayuda?- dijo poniéndose en posición de combate y fue derrumbado por una panda loca que quería besarlo.

\- Oh no esto es aún peor, chicos necesito su ayuda- los miraba con una expresión de súplica.

\- Lo sentimos Po, creo que nada funcionara- dijo gruyo resignado al ver la escena.

La velada termino y la llevo a su casa, en vez de alejarla termino más emocionada, había sido un total fracaso para el guerrero dragón, regreso al palacio de jade y se acostó en su cama poniendo una cara de tristeza, se giró para quedar de lado y de debajo de su cama saca una figura que contemplaba cada que podía.

\- Tigresa- acaricio la figura como si la tuviera enfrente, hasta que un ruido lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos, haciendo que se sentara rápidamente en su cama

\- Qué será eso?- se preguntó y salió al patio de entrenamiento

\- Tigresa- abrió los ojos de par en par, ella se encontraba entrenando y parecía que ya llevaba tiempo por los escombros a su alrededor, al verla recordó lo hermosa que se veía durante el festival pero le gustaba más con sus ropas normales, no podía dejar de admirarla su silueta, su posición de combate, la agilidad que tenía para destrozar cualquier objeto que estuviera enfrente de ella, toda ella era perfecta.

\- Si tan solo no fuera tan tonto y cobarde podría decirle lo que siento por ella- hablaba en voz baja- espera un momento aun puedo solo tengo que tomar valor- respiraba profundamente y relajaba su cuerpo- yo puedo, yo puedo, no no puedo, no si puedo ya vencí a tantos villanos esto será fácil, solo tengo que ir, hablar con ella y decirle que me guu, que me guuu, guuuuuuuuuuuuussssss- intentaba decir la última palabra pero no salía.

5 minutos después- Ya estoy listo ahora si voy a ir, se giró y…- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah- grito al quedar nariz con nariz con tigresa

\- Qué haces aquí?- dijo con su cálida mirada de te voy a partir toda la cara.

\- eh? Yo, yo, no tu qué haces aquí?- fue la gran pregunta que se le ocurrió, tigresa alzo la ceja como intentando adivinar que le pasaba al panda

\- Yo pregunte primero y bien?- dijo seriamente y con un tono algo molesto.

\- Yo, yo, yo, vine a entrenar, si si vine a entrenar.

\- Esta bien yo ya termine- se dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse a descansar a su habitación.

\- Espera- la sostuvo de su hombro al ver que se alejaba

\- Qué?- su enojo creció mas.

Rápidamente quito su mano, se sentía tan inquieto y este era un buen momento para decirle que le gustaba, intentaba mantenerle la mirada pero los nervios lo traicionaban.

\- Me gu… me gus… me gustaría que entrenaras conmigo?- si realmente era un cobarde pero por fin pudo pronunciar unas palabras

\- Esta bien- decía mientras bajaba las escaleras- " Quizás al golpearlo un poco pueda tranquilizarme"- pensó y una sonrisa sancarrona se asomó en su rostro.

\- Y bien legendario guerrero dragón, demuéstrame que tanto has mejorado- se puso en posición de combate.

\- Jejeje te arrepentirás si me subestimas- sonrió y también se colocó en pose de combate.

El combate comenzó, patadas y puños se soltaban a la par, su mejores golpes y sus mejores defensas salieron a relucir, en verdad la estaban pasando bien hasta que el panda se distrajo y salió volando con una patada.

\- Aun te falta entrenamiento pero has mejorado- decía mientras se acercaba a el extendiendo su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, Po sujeto su mano y ella le sonrió dejándolo cautivado, cuando lo levanto soltó el agarre para irse pero aquel joven panda apretó más su mano para que no se alejara dejándola sorprendida por esa acción.

\- Tigresa, hay algo que he intentado decirte desde hace un tiempo- respiro profundo y agarro valor- me gustas, desde hace mucho tiempo me gustas y no como amiga sino como pareja, dime tu qué piensas de mí?- apretó los labios esperando que no lo golpeara.

El corazón de Tigresa comenzó a acelerarse y el rubor en sus mejillas apareció, apenas hace unas horas había decidido olvidar la posibilidad de estar juntos y en este momento él le estaba declarando sus sentimientos, su corazón no estaba preparado para ese ataque tan repentino pero en realidad se sentía feliz.

\- De…- Po alzo la mirada al escuchar su voz- Déjame pensarlo- soltó su agarre y se fue caminando a paso firme hasta su habitación, tenía que calmarse y pensar cómo responderle.

\- Bueno salió mejor de lo que pensé- alzo su rostro al cielo que era alumbrado por los hermosos destellos de los fuegos artificiales- solo hay que esperar- una sonrisa de esperanza surco su rostro.


	4. Un gran malentendido, Adiós para siempre

**Holaaaaaaaaa**

Espero que estés bien, ahora si ya ni se cada cuando publico jajaja pero sigo aquí con vida y aunque me tarde créanme que regresareeeeeeeeeeeeeee, me siento muy feliz tengo ya dos historias terminadas y faltan pocos capítulos para que esta termine, también quería que me comentaran que les parece que tuvieran un cachorrito? ❤（っ＾▿＾）, mi mente se ha llenado de ese pensamiento desde que lo empece a escribir y me lleno de ilusión (ɔ◔︣‿◔︣)ɔ ❤, bueno pues los dejo continuar así que...

 **Sayonaraaaaaaaaaaa**

 **Capítulo 4 Un gran malentendido, Adiós para siempre**

Pum, Pum, pum, pum, eran los sonidos que se escuchaban anunciando el fin del festival de invierno, Tigresa acaba de entrar en su habitación, fue directo a su cama y se recostó en ella.

\- Qué acaba de pasar?- abrió los ojos de par en par sin dejar de ver el techo.

\- Aggg- subió sus manos para tapar sus ojos deslizando sus manos por su cabeza como intentando subir su pelaje.

\- Por qué no le respondí?, rayos- se lamentaba- no puedo creer que me haya puesto nerviosa

Se levantó de su cama y fue directo a su pequeño tocador, abrió la cajita de madera pintada de color negro con adornos de flores de color dorado, de su interior saco el prendedor en forma de flor que había guarda junto con sus sentimientos, lo tomo entre sus manos y se fue a acostar nuevamente en su cama, colocándola en pequeña mesa al lado de su cama.

\- Ahora tengo que pensar como responderle- se acostó de lado- bueno en realidad no tengo que complicarme tanto solo tengo que decirle que si- sonrió para si misma, se acomodó en su cama y se durmió.

Al día siguiente todos despertaron temprano, era el día de descanso pero estaban acostumbrados a madrugar y un joven panda se encontraba preparando el desayuno como era costumbre después de todo no pudo dormir de la emoción por pensar en la posible respuesta de Tigresa.

\- Hola Po- entraron a la cocina Mono, Gruya, Mantis y Víbora.

\- Es raro verte despierto tan temprano- dijo Víbora mientras todos se sentaban a la mesa.

\- Si Po te caíste de la cama otra vez?- pregunto Mono

-Eh? No, solo no pude dormir- estaba calmado y sereno, mas despistado de lo común y todos se extrañaron por su comportamiento.

\- Hola a todos- entro Tigresa saludando, su voz era suave y un poco tímida rara en su amiga y compañera de tantos años; y al igual que Po todos se le quedaron viendo

Tigresa levanto la mirada y vi el rostro de Po que se quedó estático con los platos en las manos, se sentó y agacho la cabeza hacia un lado, pasaron un par de minutos y el no dejaba de verla.

\- Po estas bien?- hablo Mono mientras pasaba su mano en frente del panda para despertarlo.

\- Eh? si- rápidamente repartió los platos en la mesa y se sentó frente al asiento de Tigresa, con cada bocado levantaba la mirada para verla, se sentía tan nervioso que parecía que se iba a desmayar.

\- Gracias por la comida- Sentía como el panda no dejaba de observarla así que comió lo más rápido posible y se levantó de su asiento, lavo el plato y lo dejo escurriendo, se giró a la entrada pero antes de salir le dio una mirada a cierto panda que no dejaba de observarla durante todo el desayuno, un ligero tono rojizo tiño sus mejillas, se volteó y se fue, solo un miembro fue quien se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar, así que se apresuró a comer también para terminar rápido y averiguar que pasaba.

\- Muchas gracias por la comida Po- lavó su plato y salió lo más rápido posible de la cocina.

\- Pfffff- se desplomo en la mesa un panda que ya no podía con los nervios que sentía

\- Que te pasa Po?, te sentó mal la comida?- dijo gruya dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

\- No- hizo una pausa- es que estoy tan nervioso.

\- Y ahora qué paso?- pregunto gruya

\- Es que…. Ayer le dije a tigresa que me gustaba- estaba desparramado en la mesa ni siquiera tenía ganas de levantar la cabeza.

\- Queeeeeeeeeeeé?- gritaron los tres a la vez no podían creer lo que acababan de escuchar.

\- Pero que pasó?, A qué hora?, Y qué te dijo?- los tres lo bombardearon con preguntas, la curiosidad los estaba matando

\- Mejor terminemos de comer y les explico todo allá afuera- dijo mientras jugaba con su comida

Lejos de ahí en la habitación de Tigresa, las dos amigas estaban reunidas y Víbora estaba lista para comenzar el interrogatorio

\- Y bien, me puedes decir que fue lo que paso ahí adentro?- fue directo al punto.

\- Nada- intentaba ocultarlo pero era más notorio por su forma de comportase

\- Tigresa a mí no me engañas, algo paso entre ustedes dos, qué fue lo que paso?, sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo, verdad?- Tigresa solo la miro, en realidad le haría bien platicar con alguien y más con ella que aparte de ser su compañera también era su amiga.

\- Ayer Po se me declaro- se sentó en la orilla de su cama y Víbora abrió los ojos de par en par, estaba sorprendida pues con todo lo que había pasado jamás imagino que en algún momento se reunieran y que Po se le declarara.

\- Y eso a qué hora paso?- tenía que disipar sus dudas

paso lo del festival- hizo una mueca de desagrado y tristeza- vine a entrenar, cuando termine estaba subiendo las escaleras y detrás de una columna estaba Po hablando solo- sonrió al recordarlo- me acerque y cuando me vio me invitó a entrenar, comenzamos un combate, al final gane yo- dijo orgullosa- cuando tomo mi mano para levantarse y me iba a ir me detuvo y me dijo que me gustaba- aún estaba algo sorprendida por lo que pasaba.

\- Y tú qué le contestaste?- parecía emocionada

\- Yo- se sonrojo un poco- le dije que lo pensaría

\- Tigresa- se tocó su frente y agito la cabeza- por qué no le respondiste de inmediato?, era el momento perfecto, ahora te costara mas trabajo decirlo

\- Es que, me tomo por sorpresa- parecía un poco exaltada por la reclamación.

\- Bueno pero ya pensaste lo que le vas a decir?

\- Si, seré simple y directa le diré que si

\- Y crees que te entienda con un solo si, recuerda que es Po- Tigresa se puso pensativa en realidad tenía razón, lo más seguro era que no le entendiera y le preguntara si qué? Y tendría que dar una larga explicación- No crees que también deberías decirle que te gusta- Tigresa se sonrojo y se puso nerviosa, pensar decir esas palabras no parecían propias de un guerrero como ella pero quizás en algún momento las tendría que decir.

\- Si tal vez- Víbora sonrió- "para ser Tigresa un tal vez significaba mucho"- pensó mientras imaginaba a los dos juntos.

\- Bueno ya solo ármate de valor y ve a decirle- la animaba mientras la sacaba de la habitación

En la sala de entrenamiento estaban reunidos los demás miembros del equipo junto al legendario guerrero dragón.

\- Vamos Po, cuéntanos qué fue lo que paso?- Mantis se estaba impacientando al ver que aquel panda solo estaba tirado en el piso como una masa gelatinosa sin vida, Po levanto su cara pero parecía deprimido.

\- Ayer después de que deje a Mei Ling en su casa, regrese al palacio de jade, estaba en mi cuarto pero escuche unos ruidos y salí a ver quién era, vi que Tigresa estaba entrenando en el patio y me escondí detrás de un pilar, estaba pensando en decirle lo que sentía pero me sorprendió y le dije que si le gustaría entrenar conmigo- estrello su cabeza en el piso y luego se repuso

\- Y luego que paso?- preguntaron todos impacientes

\- Cuando terminamos de entrenar, ella estaba a punto de irse y la sujete de la mano- se empezó a sonrojar por lo que estaba contando- y le dije que me gustaba

\- Y que te respondió?- la curiosidad los estaba matando

\- Me dijo que lo pensaría- sus quijadas cayeron al suelo, en realidad pensaban que lo iba a golpear o decirle que no secamente, no se esperaban esa respuesta.

\- Pero eso es bueno no Po? Tienes una esperanza de que te diga que si- comento Mantis

\- Si pero y si me dice que no que es lo que voy hacer- comenzaba a angustiarse

\- Aun no sabes si te dirá si o no, es mejor esperar y si te dice que no después lo vuelves a intentar, ya te dijimos que ella es diferente cuando está contigo- habló gruya

\- Lo sé pero aun así me pongo nervioso

En ese momento iba llegando Tigresa a la sala de entrenamientos y alcanzo a escuchar unos murmullos

\- Vaya y nosotros planeando tantas cosas para que al final se lo dijeras así- dijo mantis - yo estaba apostando a que ella te golpearía hasta morir

\- Si y yo que solo te diría secamente NO con su cara de si te me acercas más te voy a matar- completo gruya

\- JAJAJAJAJA- se reía mono a todo pulmón- yo apostaba a que ni siquiera lo harías

\- "Es esto alguna clase de juego?, están hablando sobre apostar? y todos saben que él se me declaro?"- pensó y su enojo comenzó a crecer sentía que se estaban burlando de ella, tenía dos opciones irse y no responder nada o enfrentarlo de una vez.

\- Que clase de juego es este- decidió enfrentarlos y entro abriendo las puertas de par en par.

\- Ti… tigresa- tartamudeo al hablar y se levantó de inmediato poniéndose en posición de firmes, estaba nervioso por tenerla de frente nunca imagino que ella malinterpretaría la situación.

\- Me pueden decir de que se estaban riendo?- su mirada era penetrante, cruzo los brazos y ahora su pose era imponente.

Los acompañantes de Po dejaron de sonreír, ellos si alcanzaron a percibir que era lo que estaba pasando pero el joven Panda solo dejaba que sus emociones de amor salieran sin entender lo peligroso de la situación.

\- N….no nos estábamos riendo solo estábamos hablando- contesto el panda los otros prefirieron quedarse callados.

\- Hablando de qué?- frunció el ceño.

\- De cosas sin importancia, como el clima, la flora, la fauna- hablaba haciendo movimientos exagerados con las manos., pero para Tigresa esa forma de actuar le indicaba que había sido víctima de alguna una jugarreta probablemente planeada por Mono.

\- En serio?- arqueo una de sus cejas- Pum- fue el sonido que se escucho cuando golpeo la puerta de la sala de entrenamientos y esta se astillo dejando su puño marcado

\- Glup!- fue el sonido que hizo Po al tragar su saliva cuando ella golpeo la puerta y levanto la mirada, sus ojos estaban cargados de odio y no entendía por qué?

\- No mientas claramente escuche que hablaban sobre una apuesta, para ser más exactos una apuesta sobre mi- se señaló- que era lo que ibas a ganar después de que te me declararas Po?, una comida gratis si decía que si?, o ibas a bailar en la plaza desnudo si decía que no?, o es que acaso solo era un juego para desaburrirse- su voz detonaba desprecio.

\- No Tigresa estas entendiendo todo mal, lo que pasa es que….- intento explicar pero ella solo dio media vuelta para marcharse, Po fue detrás de ella pero no le dirigía la mirada.

\- Espera Tigresa eso no es lo que paso- comenzaba a desesperarse, la intento sujetar de la mano pero ella se giró y le soltó una patada lanzándolo a un par de metros de donde ella estaba.

\- No me vuelvas a tocar- gruñía y apretaba los dientes mientras hablaba, parecía como si una lagrima quisiera salir, dio media vuelta para seguir su camino, Po rápidamente fue tras de ella esa mirada más que influirle temor le influía dolor.

\- Tigresa escúchame no es lo que tu piensas- hablaba pausadamente desde aquel rincón donde lo había mandado a volar mientras se sostenía su estómago porque le había sacado el aire con la patada.

\- ENTONCES DIME QUE ES- Grito como si soltara un rugido

Po apretó los dientes, verla actuar de esa manera no era propio de ella, la mayor parte del tiempo era rígida y calculadora pero en estos momento parecía exaltada y dolida.

\- Tigresa en verdad me gustas, sería capaz de dar mi vida por ti- comenzó a acercase poco a poco- ellos lo sabían todo porque les pedí ayuda, montamos lo del puesto en el festival para que salieras conmigo- Tigresa se sonrojo un poco y parecía que su rostro comenzaba a relajarse- pero todo salió mal- su semblante cambio nuevamente y decidió atacar

\- Si todo salió mal porque lo convirtieron en una apuesta y me entere de eso- desvió la mirada un poco adolorida

\- Espera no es eso lo que pasa es que….- intento sostenerla de la mano una vez más pero en ese momento la campana de la alerta sonó.

\- Están atacando la aldea- grito Po.

\- Rápido tenemos que ir- dijo Tigresa

\- Espe….- Intento hablar pero ya se había marchado- grrrr rayos- gruño de desesperación y se fue detrás de ella

Al llegar al pueblo los aldeanos corrían de un lado para otro, algunas casas comenzaban a incendiarse, en cuestión de segundos el resto del equipo se renio con ellos, empezaron a atacar a los intrusos, derrotando a los chacales uno a uno, era la primera vez que esa banda de delincuentes los atacaba, eran agiles y fuertes, y traían diferentes tipos de armas, desde cuchillos has mazos de grandes dimensiones.

\- Tigresa por favor escuhame- dijo mientras intentaba defenderse

\- No hace falta, escuche lo suficiente en la sala de entrenamiento Hyaaaaaaaa- hablaba mientras golpeaba al enemigo

\- Estas entendiendo todo mal

\- Entiendo que estaban haciendo una apuesta

\- No es eso, ellos solo lo dijeron lo que estaban pensando, nunca hubo una apuesta

\- MMMMMMMMMM- solo se escucho ese sonido salir de su boca, en realidad conociéndolos era lo mas probable

\- Aun así solo estaban jugando

\- Grrrrrr- gruño de la desesperación, sino aclaraba ese malentendido jamás iba poder hablar con ella nuevamente, y la única forma de hacerlo era diciendo todo lo que sentía- Tigresa desde la primera vez que te vi me gustaste, tu apariencia siempre era rígida y seria pero era porque eres estricta contigo misma, cuando me convertí en guerrero dragón al principio me odiaste, pero poco a poco me fui volviendo tu amigo y hasta me llegaste a comprender, mis sentimientos fueron cambiando y al final me di cuenta que desde un principio me gustabas y ahora solo puedo decirte que te amo- sin dejar de combatir y con un poco de dificultad dijo todo lo que sentía, Tigresa comprendía que esto no era un juego porque lo había dicho enfrente de todos los aldeanos se sintió un poco cohibida pero a la vez alagada, un ligero tono carmín cubrió sus mejillas, todos los aldeanos escucharon la conversación y solo los miraron con ternura.

Estaban a punto de derrotarlos pero en un descuido uno de los chacales golpeo a uno de los guerreros y Tigresa salió volando por el golpe que le dieron, como si fuera cámara lenta Po vio como iba directo al acantilado, corrió para intentarla alcanzarla pero aunque intento sujetarla, las puntas de sus dedos solo se tocaron y pudo ver como caía al acantilado, de inmediato de paro y se arrojó al vacío también, estaba solo a un par de metros de ella se preparó en picada para bajar más rápido y alcanzarla.

\- Tigresa toma mi mano- intentaba sujetarla pero era difícil hasta que finalmente la alcanzo.

\- Po pero por qué saltaste? vamos a morir los dos- sujeto su otra mano y se acercaron uno al otro

\- Ya te lo había dicho, daría mi vida por ti y estoy dispuesto a morir a tu lado si eso es lo que nos prepara el futuro- le dio una sonrisa.

\- Po yo- apretó los labios y tomo valor esta sería su única oportunidad- Tu también me gustas, ese día quería decírtelo pero me puse nerviosa y no pude.

\- Entonces también me amas?- estaba sorprendido y emocionado, ella solo asintió con la cabeza mientras un rubor cubrió todo su rostro, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios que la dejo en shock.

\- Yo también te amo y no puedo dejarte morir- la sujeto de la cintura y la subió arriba de su estómago.

\- Po que estás haciendo?- se sorprendió al ver como la colocaba arriba de él, mientras el cerraba los ojos como intentado concentrarse, un brillo dorado lo cubrió por completo, finalmente abrió los ojos y le sonrió.

\- Te amo- la tomo de las manos y dio dos giros como intentando darle impulso

\- No Po no hagas eso- ya sabía lo que estaba planeando, utilizo su poder y la disparo hacia arriba pero con el mismo impulso que dio salió disparado a toda velocidad hacia el vacío, sus ojos no dejaban de verse, el rostro de ella estaba angustiado, una mueca de dolor apareció en su rostro y un lagrima cayo hacia el vacío y el solo le mostraba una sonrisa triste mientras se distanciaban uno del otro.

Tigresa salió volando fuera de aquel acantilado, cayendo de lleno en la orilla, recibiendo un golpe directo en todo su cuerpo dejándola inmóvil por unos segundos, se sostuvo el costado y con su otra mano intento acercarse a la orilla, pero al asomarse no puedo verlo

\- Noooooooooo- su grito era desgarrador, su cara reflejaba el dolor que sentía y las lágrimas que intentaba detener se derramaron mientras extendía su brazo hacia el acantilado como esperando a que apareciera de la nada y la tomara.


	5. Por fin estamos juntos

**Holaaaaaaaaaa**

Espero que estén bien, ya faltan pocos capítulos para terminar pero no me desanimo porque tengo mas proyectos en mente, a todos los que me han dejado review muchas gracias, me llenan de felicidad e inspiración cada vez que los leo, aunque sean pocos son muy preciados para mi, este capítulo esta un poco corto pero bueno los dejo continuar así que...

 **Sayonaraaaaaaaaaa**

 **Capítulo 5 Por fin estamos juntos**

El cielo era gris cubierto de nubes que no dejaban pasar los rayos del sol, el ambiente era triste como si hubiera sido drenados los colores y la alegría de todo el valle, todos lucían atuendos negros, preparados para dar el último adiós a su guerrero favorito, sollozos se escuchaban al ver pasar una imagen de legendario guerrero dragón cargada por sus padres que no podían creer lo que estaba pasando

\- Po hijo- las lágrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas- a pesar de que siempre estuve en contra de que practicaras Kung fu, cuando veía tu cara llena de alegría cada vez que me mostrabas un nuevo ataque también me sentía feliz y aunque te enfrentaras a villanos poderosos nunca dejaste de luchar, siempre fui muy pesimista pero todo era porque no quería que nada te pasara, no quería que te alejaras de mi, si hubiera sabido que esto pasaría jamás te hubiera dejado entrenar- acaricio el retrato que estaba en el altar

\- Hijo mío- su semblante era triste- ya te perdí una vez y otra vez- comenzó a llorar- te he vuelto a perder- se cubrió el rostro tratando de contener las lágrimas- no, no, no puedo creerlo, no puedo creer que estés muerto- tartamudeo un poco

\- Señor Li, Señor Ping nosotros lamenta…- Shifu intento hablar con los padre de Po pero no lo dejaron

\- No intente disculparse- hablo el señor Ping sin voltear- si dicen algo mas- apretó el pico- no podré evitar odiarlos- su voz se escuchaba molesta y triste a la vez

\- Este fue el destino que nuestro Po decidió, aunque nosotros hubiéramos inténtalo detenerlo no podríamos haber hecho nada- su voz sonaba triste y agotada

\- Lo sentimos- agacho la cabeza- en una hora ofreceremos el servicio para honrar la memoria del Guerrero Dragón- se dio media vuelta pasando entre los cinco guerreros, quienes lo siguieron detrás pero uno de ellos se quedó observándolos, vio como limpiaban sus lágrimas, como colocaban flores y prendían velas en el altar, quería hablar con ellos pero no se sentía digna, aunque el dolor que ella sentía era igual de intenso que el de ellos.

Los aldeanos colocaban flores, adornos, velas, figuras de acción alrededor de la foto, algunos rezaban alguna oración, otros solo mostraban sus respetos con una reverencia y los más pequeños lloraban por tener que despedirse de su amigo.

Toda la aldea había pasado, Shifu y los guerreros terminaron de afinar los últimos detalles y era el momento de iniciar

\- Buenos Días a todos, el palacio de jade agradece su presencia en este servicio para honrar la memoria de nuestro querido Guerrero Dragón- unas gotas comenzaron a caer del cielo como si cielo también lloraran por la perdida, algunos sacaron sus sombrillas otros se cubrieron con sus capas negras pero ninguno estaba dispuesto ha abandonar el lugar.

Detrás una figura envuelta en una capa negra se acercaba.

\- Shhhh shhhh- intento que uno de los aldeanos volteara- qué es lo que está pasando?- susurro al ver a todos de luto

\- Están honrando la memoria del Guerrero Dragón- contesto sin voltear, se sentía un poco ofendido por presentarse sin saber lo que sucedía

\- Queeeeeeé?- alzo la voz

\- Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh- lo callaron todos a su alrededor y aquel individuo solo tapo su boca con su mano, no pudieron verle el rostro porque un sombrero lo cubría

\- Pero cómo paso?- pregunto confundido

\- Ayer una banda de ladrones ataco la aldea, el guerrero Dragón nos defendió pero por desgracia cayó al acantilado y falleció- dijo con un tono triste

\- oooooh- contesto asombrado y con tristeza por lo que le habían contado- eeeh? Espera eso no...

\- Shhhh- Intento hablar pero lo volvieron a callar

\- Necesito ir al frente- camino intentando pasar entre los aldeanos pero solo se disculpaba porque el volumen de su cuerpo no le permitía pasar desapercibido y en todo el trayecto no paraba de disculpase por chocar con todos los aldeanos a su alrededor, hasta colocarse detrás de un pilar.

\- Hoy el valle de la Paz está de luto, y no solo por perder a un Guerrero, también perdimos a Maestro, un hijo, un amigo, un compañero. Po era un joven panda que siempre se preocupaba por su prójimo- Shifu continuaba con su discurso- era honesto, alegre y jovial, siempre nos mostraba una sonrisa sin importar en que situación nos encontráramos, aunque a veces no era muy confiable sabíamos que podíamos contar con él en cualquier momento que lo necesitáramos

\- Shhhh shhhh- intentaba que el maestro Shifu volteara

\- A veces era un poco atolondrado pero se esforzaba para…- sus orejas se ladeaban un poco por un sonido que le molestaba

\- Shhhhhhhh, shhhhh, shhhhh- intentaba llamar la atención

\- para… ser el mejor, aun puedo escuchar su voz llamándome maestro

\- Maestro Shifu, Maestro Shifu…- ahora susurraba

\- aunque no solo fue mi discípulo…. Si no que también fue mi maestro…

\- Maestro Shifuuuuuu- su susurro era más fuerte para que volteara hasta que Shifu se cansó de ese molesto sonido y volteo a verlo

\- Po quieres callarte intento dar un discurso en tu honor- se giró enojado gritando lo que pensaba

\- Como iba diciendo- intentaba reponerse por dejar que perdiera la compostura, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba

\- POOO- gritaron todos sorprendidos

\- Po hijo, estas con vida- se acercó el señor Ping para abrazarlo

\- Po pensamos que habías muerto- se le unió el señor Li

\- Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso, me vas a matar de un infarto- lo reprendió con un tono entre enojado y preocupado pero volvía a abrazarlo

\- Siiiiii, Po sigue con vida- gritaron todos los aldeanos

Mono, Gruya, Mantis y Víbora se acercaron corriendo a abrazarlo

\- Po pensamos que habías muerto- dijo Víbora inspeccionándolo de arriba a abajo

\- Como creen- soltó una pequeña risita

\- Pero como es que te salvaste?- pregunto Mono a su amigo

\- Es una larga historia luego se las cuento

\- Pero Tigresa nos contó lo que hiciste, era imposible que lograras sobrevivir al caer del acantilado- dijo mantis con sorpresa

Al escuchar el nombre de Tigresa Po levanto la vista al ver en aquella esquina a la persona que amaba, su rostro parecía afligido y sorprendido, Tigresa no podía creer lo que veía, su boca estaba abierta como intentando pronunciar alguna palabra pero de la conmoción solo se quedó estática en su lugar, sus ojos se cristalizaron

Po se abrió paso entre sus amigos, para acercarse a ella y tomar su mano, aunque esa acción hizo que se le erizara el pelaje

\- Tigresa- le sonrió con una cálida sonrisa- que bueno que estés bien

Tigresa no pudo contener más las lágrimas y se derramaron por sus mejillas al escuchar su voz, al sentir su mano una onda de emociones la invadió, era la primera vez que sentía tantos sentimientos mezclados, alivio, dolor, tristeza, alegría, furia, era una tormenta de emociones que giraban en su interior.

\- No vuelvas ha hacer eso nunca más- le dio un ligero golpe pero la expresión y el llanto dejo a Po atónito era la primera vez que la veía en esa situación, toco su rostro con su mano acariciando su mejilla y limpiando sus lagrimas

-Perdón, en ese momento fue lo único que se me ocurrió para salvarte- trato de tranquilizarla, se acercó a ella y la abrazo dejando a todos con la boca abierta al ver como ella le correspondía el abrazo

\- Qué no se supone que estaba saliendo con Mei Ling?- pregunto el Ganso al Panda

\- Pues creo que no- contesto algo desconcertado por la situación

\- Vaya y yo que esperaba tener nietos- dijo desilusionado el Ganso

\- Si yo también pero se ve feliz

\- Si, se ve muy feliz- ambos padres sonrieron al ver la escena y el cielo se despejo dejando ver los hermosos rayos del sol que alumbraban poco a poco el lugar

\- Bueno para festejar- aplaudió el Ganso para llamar la atención, Tigresa se separó de inmediato de Po al darse cuenta de la situación en la que estaba- vayamos a mi restaurante, bollos de carne gratis para todos- grito con emoción

\- Siiiiiiiiiii- contesto todo el pueblo

\- En la compra de sus tallarines- completo

\- Ooooooh- dijeron decepcionados

\- Cof! Cof!- Tigresa tocio para intentar disipar el ambiente- Vayamos- dijo mientras con su mano hacia un ademan como si se estuviera levantando un flequillo

\- Eh? aaaah si vamos chicos- todos caminaron hacia el restaurante, donde saborearían un delicioso plato de tallarines mientras el panda les contaba su historia

\- Y bien Po quieres contarnos ya cómo es que sobreviviste a esa caída?- dijo Shifu mientras se sentaba en la mesa

\- Ah si, pues cuando lance a Tigresa a la cima del acantilado Sali disparado a toda velocidad y …..

 **\- - - - Flash Back - - - -**

 _\- Te amo- la tomo de las manos y dio dos giros como intentando darle impulso_

 _\- No Po no hagas eso- ya sabía lo que estaba planeando, utilizo su poder y la disparo hacia arriba pero con el mismo impulso que dio salió disparado a toda velocidad hacia el vacío, sus ojos no dejaban de verse, el rostro de ella estaba angustiado, una mueca de dolor apareció en su rostro y un lagrima cayo hacia el vacío y el solo le mostraba una sonrisa triste mientras se distanciaban uno del otro._

 _\- Bueno al menos ella está a salvo- dijo el Panda mientras volteaba a ver el destino que le esperaba y….._

 _\- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah- grito como loco agitando las manos al ver que aún le faltaba distancia para llegar al suelo_

 _\- Cálmate Po, Cálmate, solo tienes que pensar- dijo mientras apretaba los ojos y ponía sus manos en su cabeza para generar una idea_

 _\- Maldición si tan solo pudiera amortiguar el impacto- hablaba solo y frunciendo el ceño esperando que alguna idea cruzara por su mente- eso es- grito emocionado al darse cuenta que había una solución_

 _\- Muy bien solo concéntrate, concentra todo tu poder, sincronízate con el aire y forma- comenzó a girar su mano- una- hizo una pausa- BURBUJA DE AIRE- grito y bajo de él una brisa se formó suspendiéndolo un momento en el aire amortiguando el golpe hasta que se desvaneció y cayo de sentón_

 _\- Auch, mi colita- se sobaba la parte afectada_

 _\- Bueno es hora de subir- levanto la vista a la punta del enorme precipicio pero era cubierto por las nubes- mmmmmm mejor lo rodeo_

 **\- - - - Fin Flash Back - - - -**

\- Aaaaaaaaaaah por eso tardaste tanto en llegar- dijo Víbora al escuchar el relato

\- Po pero nos tenías muy preocupados, hubiera sido más rápido escalar el acantilado- dijo Gruya

\- Si pero ya saben que no soy bueno con las alturas (refiriéndose a las escaleras)- se rasco la cabeza mientras reía

La risa y las bromas continuaron por un largo tiempo, todos estaban aliviados y tranquilos al recibir la noticia de que su legendario héroe permanecía con vida y se convirtió en un día de fiesta hasta que la oscuridad de la noche cubrió la aldea y comenzaron a marcharse a sus casas, los estudiantes de Shifu se fueron al palacio de Jade a sus respectivos aposentos.

\- Bueno ha sido un largo día, que descansen todos- dijo gruya despidiéndose con un ademan en la mano (bueno ala)

\- Que descansen- se fueron despidiendo uno por uno

El silencio invadió el lugar pero un joven panda aún se mantenía despierto no podía conciliar el sueño por más que lo intentara, giraba y giraba en su cama

\- MMMMMM pero que me pasa? No puedo dormir, eh?- se levanta de su cama al escuchar como una puerta se deslizaba, se asomó por la puerta de su habitación para mirar quien permanecía aun despierto y pudo ver la silueta de Tigresa dar vuelta en la entrada, a pesar de que estaban todos juntos solo cruzo un par de palabras con ella, aunque quería darle su espacio, sus ganas de estar y hablar con ella eran más fuertes, así que se decidió a seguirla, vi cómo se sentaba en la base del durazno de la sabiduría celestial y desde su escondite lo único que hacía era contemplarla.

\- Po- se estremeció al escuchar su voz- sé que estás ahí

\- Hola Tigresa- salió de su escondite un poco avergonzado por ser descubierto

\- Qué haces aquí?- hablo sin siquiera voltear

\- Yo… no podía dormir- su voz sonaba tímida- tu qué estás haciendo?

\- Nada en especial- tenía los ojos cerrados y una suave brisa soplo moviendo las hojas del árbol

\- Yo quería hablar contigo, durante el día no pude acercarme a ti- movía sus dedos haciendo círculos invicibles con ellos por el nerviosismo que sentía

\- Te escucho- se incorporo

\- Cuando te dije que me gustabas- Tigresa se estremeció un poco al escucharlo, era verdad ella le había dicho a Po que también le gustaba aunque lo había olvidado por el alivio que sintió cuando el apareció enfrente de la aldea, toda la tristeza y la furia que sentía en ese momento se había desvanecido y en su interior solo podía sentir paz- sentí un gran alivio porque a pesar del malentendido tu me correspondiste y me dijiste que también te gustaba- con cada palabra Tigresa se encogía de la vergüenza- solo hay una cosa que quisiera preguntarte y es si te gustaría ser mi pareja?

Po esperaba su respuesta los segundos parecían horas y solo veía como ella se removía en su lugar no le permitía ver su rostro y el silencio de esos momentos lo hacía sentirse inquieto

Ella dejo de respirar, su cara se sonrojo por completo, abrazo sus piernas y se escondió entre sus brazos, una vez más una ola de emociones la invadió y por más que intentaba controlarlas parecía que se desbordaban, respiro profundo, levanto ligeramente uno de sus brazos dejando ver parte de su rostro que aún estaba pintado de aquel tono rojizo

\- Si- fue su única respuesta

\- De verdad?- pregunto el panda al creer que era una alucinación lo que acababa de escuchar y ella solo asintió con la cabeza

\- Esto es genial- se paró de su lugar y la tomo de las manos para levantarla- es maravilloso- la alegría se desbordaba y comenzó a dar brincos de felicidad animando a su compañera para que lo siguiera

\- Po, espera, esto es, muy vergonzoso- decía mientras era arrastrada por el entusiasmo de su compañero

\- Por fin- se sereno y pego su frente en la de ella- estamos juntos- le dio un beso en la frente y le dedico una sonrisa y una mirada llena de amor, dejándola muda por que con eso le dio a entender todo lo que la amaba- Te amo Tigresa

-También Te amo- aunque intentaba resistirse su subconsiente salió a relucir dejándose llevar por aquella mirada llena de amor

.

.

.

.

 _ **Kyoko:** Bueno y eso es todo, se casan, tienen cacharros y fin_

 _ **Po:** QUEEEEEEEEEEÉ? NO LO PUEDES DEJAR ASÍ AUN FALTA MAS_

 _ **Kyoko:** Pero si ya todos saben lo que va a pasar_

 _ **Po:** Pero Tigresa finalmente me acepto, quiero saber que pasa en el futuro_

 _ **Kyoko:** Pues ya sabemos que te gusta el amor apache_

 _Po: Eso que quiere decir?_

 _ **Kyoko:** Que te gusta que te golpeen_

 _ **Po:** Qué?, eso quiere decir que no seré abrazado y mimado por mi pequeña gatita_

 _De las sombras sale una persona cubierta de un aura asesina lista para matar al que se le ponga enfrente_

 _ **Tigresa:** Quieres callarte de una vez y a quien le dices gatita?_

 _ **Po:** Este- se meneaba de un lado al otro mientras jugaba con sus manos- es que quiero saber como seran nuestros hijos y nuestra vida juntos- dijo avergonzado_

 _ **Tigresa:** Grrrrr- gruño de desesperación y vergüenza por las palabras del panda- ya callate- lo mando a volar de una patada _

_**Kyoko:** Bueno a petición del interesado nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo _

_De la cima de un árbol un panda se asomaba en la punta_

 _Po: WU... JU... U... U... U... ES... FAN... TAS... TI... CO... O... O... O...- gritaba emocionado mientras iba callendo por las escaleras_

 _ **kyoko:** Sayonaraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_


	6. ¿Ser una pareja?

**Hola a todoooooos**

Se que me he ausentado demasiado pero no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir como al principio, fue un mes muy pesado para mi entre el trabajo y la escuela de mi hijo, ya saben puros problemas, pero la buena noticia es que quedan pocos capítulos para terminar este fic, muchas gracias a todos por seguirme y esperarme, bueno los dejos continuar así que...

 **Sayonaraaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

 **Capítulo 6 ¿Ser una pareja?**

Era una hermosa mañana soleada, todos los aldeanos ya estaban despiertos, algunos trabajando desde mas temprano que otros, los niños jugaban en las calles y los padres los vigilaban, todo era paz y tranquilidad, tal parece que nada perturbaría la calma de todo el pueblo

— Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah- un panda volando por encima de la aldea llamo la atención de todos, aunque últimamente ya no parecía tan extraño

— ¿Otra vez estará practicando sus lecciones de vuelo?- dijo el señor Ping- está bien que sea mi hijo pero ya sabe que es adoptado

— Yo más bien creo que fue su novia- dijo el señor Li

— No lo sé pero con un poco más de práctica aprenderá a volar- continuo cocinando sus fideos restándole importancia al maltrato de su hijo

— ¿Ahora que habrá hecho?- se preguntó al escuchar como aterrizaba en una tienda de vasijas

 **/*En el palacio de jade*/**

— Ya le dije que no haga eso, como me fastidia- bufaba con molestia

— Pero Tigresa si solo te toco la mano

— Si, pero enfrente de todos

—Pero si ya son pareja y todos los sabemos

— Pero eso no es digno de un guerrero- víbora se golpeaba la frente con una roca, si esto seguía así en vez de anunciarse una boda se anunciara un funeral

— Tienes que entender que es su forma de mostrar su amor- Víbora era la voz de la razón y esperaba que Tigresa la escuchara.

— Lo sé, pero no estoy acostumbrada a esa clase de… - hizo una pausa para encontrar la palabra perfecta- AFECTO- hizo una mueca de asco al pronunciarla

— Vamos Tigresa no exageres demasiado, solo es tomarse de las manos, piensa en el pobre de Po ya hasta todos los de la aldea sienten pena por él- ver al panda volar cada cinco minutos les empezaba a dar lastima mas cuando lo presenciaron por primera vez

 **/*FlashBack*/**

 _En la aldea_

— _Hola a todos- saludo a todos con un chócalas y cuando llego a Tigresa le dio un beso en la mejilla dejándola impactada hasta que reacciono_

— _No hagas eso- le soltó un golpe en la cara que lo mando a volar directo a un puesto de lechugas_

— _Pe… pe… pero así se saludan las parejas- dijo sobándose su mejilla inflamada y acercándose nuevamente_

— _Pero no es digno de un guerrero- cruzo los brazos y le dio la espalda aunque no pudo ocultar el sonrojo en sus mejillas_

— _Entonces como te debo saludarte amor- si de por sí ya estaba sonrojada, con esa última palabra brillo de lo roja que se puso_

— _No me digas así- apretó los dientes de la vergüenza y le lanzo una patada_

— _Auch- si el primer golpe le había dolido este lo había dejado sin aire- ¿qué no te diga cómo?- se sobo el estómago mientras se volvía a acercar_

— _Que no me digas así_

— _¿Así? ¿Así como?- pregunto arqueando una ceja por no entender_

— _Esa palabra con a- hablo entre dientes tratando que no la escucharan_

— _¿Con a?- pensó hasta que lo entendió (según)- aah saludar pero ¿entonces como lo digo? Quizás al revés como lusadar,_

— _Po_

— _darsalud, no así no_

— _Po_

— _rad…lu..rar… far_

— _Po- grito Tigresa al ver que lo estaba perdiendo_

— _¿Qué?- grito espantado_

— _esa no, la otra- se apretaba el entrecejo por las tonterías del panda_

— _¿la otra? ¿Cuál otra? Yo solo te tengo a ti- Tigresa se dio una palmada en la frente y lo miro de reojo sin quitar su mano_

— " _¿será tan tonto?"- pensó – estoy hablando de la otra palabra con A_

— _Aaaaah, ¡ya sé! entonces es AMOR… ¡Pum!- solo se pudo ver a un panda incrustado en la pared_

— _Grrr ¿ahora que hice?- se sobaba la espalda_

— _Te dije que no dijeras esa palabra- gruñía por lo bajo_

— _Pero ayer cuando terminamos de entrenar te dije así y no te enojaste, solo te sonrojaste y me sonreíste- Po retrocedió al sentir un aura asesina y su instinto le decía que corriera pero sus piernas no le respondían_

— _Ahora si te matooooo- se lanzó contra el dándole combo de golpes y patadas que lo dejo noqueado en el piso y antes de que alguien pudiera decirle algo dio un salto hasta el techo y comenzó a correr para alejarse del lugar_

 **/* Fin FlashBack*/**

— Lo sé, pero es tan… tan… ¿Meloso?- preguntaba al no saber si con eso lo describía lo que intentaba decir

Víbora solo rio, era divertido ver esas facetas de su amiga

— Puedes decirle a Po que no haga eso en público

— Ya hable con él pero dice que no puede evitarlo, que me ve y se le olvida todo y lo único que quiere es tocarme aaaaaaaaaaah- suspiro y se sentó en uno de los escalones- dime ¿Qué hago?

— Bueno, primero no deberías golpearlo por cada cosa que dice o hace como lo que paso hace un momento

— Eso no fue mi culpa, pensé que me estaba diciendo amor otra vez

— Si, eso fue lo que pensaste pero Po hablaba de como **AMOR** tiguar un golpe

— Agh no pude evitarlo

— Si, pero si sigues así pronto Po se cansara de ti y se alejara- una punzada de dolor ataco el corazón de Tigresa pero si Víbora no era un poco ruda con ella jamás entendería— deja de estar tan a la defensiva y pon un poco de tu parte, si, si, lo sé, tu tratas pero Po no se contiene – hablo antes de que la interrumpiera— lo único que puedes hacer es aceptar ese afecto de forma natural a tu modo

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

— Porque no en vez de que Po sea el que se acerque mejor tú te acercas a él, así podrás controlar tú la situación y los acercamientos, además deberías tratar de ser un poco más tierna- alzo una ceja esperando que la entendiera

— ¡iuugh! ¿Tierna?- al pronunciar la palabra se dio media vuelta, tomo el bote de basura que estaba detrás y vomito dejando a víbora con los ojos abiertos— no puedo repetir esa palabra me enferma- dijo después de vaciar su estómago en el bote

— Bueno ¿dulce?- intento probar otra palabra

—- Bwuaaak- volvió a vomitar, se limpió la boca con su manga— bueno voy a intentarlo

— "Al menos es un progreso"- pensó mientras daba un largo suspiro

 **/*Intento de acercamiento (consejos de Víbora) #1 Prepárale un poco de comida*/**

De la alacena saco un plato y un vaso, coloco 7 cuadritos de tofu en el plato en forma de pirámide, sirvió un poco de agua en el vaso y coloco unos palillos al lado todo era perfecto, escucho la madera rechinar, ese sonido le indico que su presa… pretendiente se acercaba.

— Hola Tigresa- saludo como si nada

— Hola Po- desvió la mirada un poco apenada darle una patada que lo mando a volar varias calles— te prepare algo de comer por lo que paso

— Genial- grito emocionado— ¿Dónde está?- comenzó a menearse de un lado a otro por la emoción

— En la mesa- el panda vio el platito con tofu, sintió como se apagaban sus ánimos pero se forzó a mantener su sonrisa.

Se sentó en la mesa, tomo los palillos y comió un bocado, lo mastico, sentía que comía aserrín, el tofu nunca le había gustado, intento pasar el bocado aunque no podía, tomo el vaso con agua para dar un sorbo y pasarlo, una mirada penetrante no dejaba de observarlo hasta que trago el ultimo pedacito.

— Gra… gracias- dijo el panda con pesar, Tigresa lo observo, sabía que no le había gustado, dio un largo suspiro y salió de la cocina.

— Odio el tofu- se desplomo en la mesa cuando su pareja salió

 **/*Intento de acercamiento (consejos de Víbora) #1.1 Prepárale un poco de comida que a él le guste*/**

La primera vez fallo, sin embargo, no se rendiría. Según los consejos de víbora sería mejor prepárale algo que le gustara como fideos.

Se alisto con su traje de batalla, un mandil negro con flores blancas que ajusto a su cintura, un par de sartenes y unos palillos.

— Hyaaaaaaaaa- hábilmente sostuvo el cuchillo picando las verduras y todo lo necesario, preparo los fideos, agrego en caldo los coloco en un plato lanzándolo a la mesa y dejan unos palillos al lado.

— Genial- aplaudía un panda desde la puerta— Tigresa eso es fantástico, es el equilibrio perfecto entre Kung Fu y la cocina, tú y el cuchillo era… era como una extensión de tu cuerpo, como si… tuvieras un garfio en vez de mano, bueno aunque no usarías un gancho seria un cuchillo- del asombro paso a las divagaciones hasta que noto las ropas de su pareja- ¿Estabas cocinando?- pregunto entre duda y asombro; y es que verla vestida con un delantal era extraño y más el pensar que tenía un delantal.

— Eh, bueno, yo- se puso nerviosa, no esperaba ser sorprendida en acción y menos con esas ropas— intentaba… preparar… comida diferente… para ¿mi?- fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió y no iba admitir que se lo había cocinado a el

— ¡Oh ya!, es bueno tener una dieta balanceada creo que a mí también me haría bien- dijo mientras miraba su panza

— ¿Quieres probarlo?- pregunto un poco avergonzada, aunque ya sabía que el panda nunca se negaría a comer algo.

— Claro "Genial comeré algo preparado por Tigresa"- dijo animado con una enorme sonrisa, se sentó en la silla, tomo los palillos, miro el plato y su cara sonriente se desvaneció al ver un caldo pastoso, blancuzco y grumoso enfrente de él, levanto la mirada y Tigresa solo lo observaba, se forzó a dar una sonrisa— se ve delicioso- con los palillos tomo los fideos que antes de entrar a su boca se rompieron cayendo de nuevo al plato— eh, no importa la beberé desde el tazón así sabe mejor- tomo el recipiente, respiro profundamente y lo vertió en su boca, su boca se sentía pastosa, mastico con cuidado y sentía como se le pegaba en los dientes, aparte de la horrible textura estaba salado y no tenía ningún sabor aunque sea pasable, trago con todo el esfuerzo del mundo y respiro profundamente para hablar— estuvo delicioso, gracias por la comida, tengo que ir con mono, deje algo pendiente con él- se paró de la mesa y salió casi corriendo, cuando estaba en la entrada dijo— creo que me voy a enfermar, tapo su boca con su mano para evitar vomitar.

— Esto no salió nada bien- respiro profundo

 **/*Intento de acercamiento (consejos de Víbora) #2 Darle un regalo*/**

Caminaba por el pueblo en busca del regalo perfecto, pasaba de puesto en puesto hasta que llego a uno que le llamo la atención, donde había utensilios para la meditación, tomo un par de objetos, pidió que los colocaran en una cajita y regreso con su paquete al palacio de jade.

Espero a que el objetivo apareciera, al parecer su punto de reunión era la cocina aunque no se habían puesto de acuerdo, el panda entro por la puerta y la observo que estaba sentada en la silla.

— ¿Cómo estás?¿qué estás haciendo?- pregunto nervioso

—Bien gracias, solo estoy relajándome- dijo mientras hacía ondulaciones en su jardín zen

— Oh ya, y esta cajita ¿para qué es?- dijo señalando el objeto sobre la mesa

— Es para ti, ábrelo- se sonrojo, Po abrió los ojos sorprendiéndose por el regalo

— Muchas gracias- abrió la cajita con emoción para ver su contenido cuando… — oh son unas lindas… rocas- dijo con un tono bastante desanimado

— Son unas piedras de meditación, pensé que te serian útiles

— Son fantásticas, las guardare en mi habitación, nos vemos después- tomo su regalo y se fue

Tigresa suspiro con desgano

 **/*Intento de acercamiento (consejos de Víbora) #2.2 Darle un regalo que a él le guste*/**

No podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, respiro profundo, se armó de valor y entro a la tienda.

— Maestra tigresa, es un honor tenerla aquí- todos los clientes la voltearon a ver, el encargado sonrió haciendo una reverencia y dijo— me firmaría mi figura de acción- y antes de que pudiera negarse ya estaba rodeada por todos, quería salir corriendo, no le gustaba ser atosigada por tantas personas y menos por fanáticos de Kung Fu que no se contenían.

Enfrente de ella había niños pequeños que saltaban hasta sus brazos para que los cargara y les hicieran un retrato juntos, otros les mostraban sus figuras de acción para que las firmara, algunos más sacaban sus pergaminos y otros cuantos le contaban lo que sabían de sus historias como guerrera, su paciencia estaba hasta el límite pero intento contenerse para no gritar y salir corriendo.

Después de casi una hora de hostigamiento, finalmente todos se habían ido, estaba a punto de salir pero…

— Agh- gruño y se golpeó la frente con la mano al recordar su objetivo, dio media vuelta y regreso a la recepción, tomo una figura de las que le mostró y se fue tras haber cumplido su misión pero sin olvidar hacer una nota mental donde jamás… JAMÁS volvería a pisar ese lugar.

El panda cruzo la puerta de la cocina y de inmediato diviso la imagen de Oogway sobre la mesa, se le hizo extraño pero lo más extraño era que Tigresa se encontraba en el mismo espacio que ella, dudo un momento para preguntar pero finalmente se decidió.

— Esa figura ¿Qué hace aquí?

— El otro día comentaste que tu figura de Oogway se había roto así que pensé en darte esta- desvió la mirada, por primera vez vio el panda feliz y emocionado, después de agradecerle por el presente, finalmente pensó que había hecho algo bien pero no se esperó el siguiente comentario

— Muchas gracias, la agregare a mi colección, será la tercera en perfectas condiciones- parecía alegre, sin embargo, para la felina no fue de su agrado escuchar esas palabras.

En realidad pensaba que había logrado darle algo especial pero ahora ya no parecía tan especial.

Agacho la cabeza y salió de ese lugar, aunque escucho su nombre no volteo, necesitaba despejar su mente o más bien olvidar los fracasos de los últimos días, se fue a la sala de entrenamientos y comenzó a desquitar su frustración con las maquinas

Cada golpe la hacía sentirse mejor pero al terminar su entrenamiento volvió a hundirse en esos sentimientos de fracaso.

¿Acaso era tan difícil ser una pareja? ¿Es tan difícil entender a ese panda atolondrado? ¿Es tan difícil cambiar? ¿somos una pareja? ¿estoy haciendo lo correcto? Era las preguntas que rondaban su cabeza una y otra vez, si lo que en verdad quería Po era una chica juguetona y tierna, jamás la encontraría en ella pero Po nunca le había dicho nada, hasta el momento podía aceptar sus demostraciones de afecto cuando estaban solos pero en público era demasiado vergonzoso aceptar ese cariño.

— Tigresa- una voz temerosa se escuchó desde la puerta y la saco de sus pensamientos

— Dime- se relajó al ver al panda acercarse

— ¿Te sucede algo?- parecía que tentaba el terreno antes de adentrarse

— No, solo estoy entrenado- observo como se meneaba de un lado a otro como intentando decir algo mas pero sin poder encontrar las palabras adecuadas, así que decidió hacerle una invitación— ¿Quieres practicar conmigo?- le enseño una sonrisa un poco engreída pero para él era el mayor privilegio que tenía.

Se pusieron en posición de combate, soltaban golpes y patadas, más que una práctica parecía una conversación, ambos lucían felices y divertidos, alguna que otra risa sonaba en la sala y el ambiente era armónico, hasta que un panda respondió a una patada mandando a volar a su compañera, de inmediato se acercó para ver cómo estaba.

— Tigresa ¿estás bien?- pregunto asustado, ella rio un poco

— Nada mal pero- rio al ver la oportunidad de atacar— no deberías confiarte demasiado- dijo lanzándolo al otro extremo con una patada, se acercó y le extendió la mano para ayudar a levantarlo.

Ambos se rieron, era extraño pero ella se sentía mejor, quizás esta era su forma de acercarse.

— Te amo- las palabras salieron de su boca sin saber como pero no se arrepintió al decirlas después de todo vio unos ojos brillantes y una gran sonrisa en el rostro de aquel panda atolondrado que se acercó a abrazarla y besarla en los labios, quizás no necesitaba hacer algo mas como lo que había intentado, quizás lo único que necesitaba era solo golpearlo menos aunque tardaría un poco en lograrlo pero él la esperaría y por fin podrían ser una pareja

.

.

.

 **Po:** Oye ¿no crees que te excediste un poco conmigo en este capitulo?- decía mientras se colocaba un filete en el ojo para bajar la hinchazón

 **Kyoko:** Nop, para nada- decía mientras se limaba las uñas

 **Po:** Pero en todo el capítulo salí volando a estamparme con cualquier objeto a mi alrededor- grito con indignación

 **Kyoko:** ¿Ah si?- ahora se pintaba las uñas

 **Po:** SI - grito con enojo- ni un besito recibí de ella

 **Tigresa:** Oye estas insinuando que mis esfuerzos no sirvieron de nada- una vena salto en su frente

 **Po:** No... no quise decir eso, me refería a que... a que... quería un poco mas de ¿besos y abrazos?

 **Tigresa:** Vaya entonces parece que te tendré que demostrar mi amor con una ligera práctica de entrenamiento

 **Po:** Tigresa, espera noooooo- gritaba un panda al ser arrastrado por todo el pasillo directo a una habitación vacía

 **Kyoko:** Bueno, espero que Po sobreviva para el próximo capítulo

 **Po:** Espera, ayudame, eres la escritora, tu puedes salvarme- gritaba mientras se sortenía de la puerta con sus garras

 **Kyoko:** ¿Alguien escucho algo?, nop, entonces Sayonaraaaaaaaaa- se despidió ignorando los gritos que se escuchaban a sus espaldas


	7. La propuesta

**Holaaaaaaa a todoooooos**

Si, ya sé, me desaparecí por mucho tiempo y el cápitulo esta cortito pero el trabajo no me ha dejado tiempo ni para inspirarme, quedan pocos cápitulos para terminar, agradezco sus comentarios y espero que disfruten el cápitulo, así que...

 **Sayonaraaaaaaaaaaaaa**

 **Capítulo 7 la propuesta**

ꟷ Vamos, vamos, tu puedes- se daba ánimos el mismoꟷ solo tienes que ir, arrodillarte y decirlo

Respiro profundo y soltó el aire con suavidad, dio pequeños saltitos en su lugar para relajar sus músculos, apretó los puños y puso la mirada mas determinada que en toda su vida había puesto, dio media vuelta y se acerco a su objetivo, se arrodillo frente a ella, estiro sus manos que contenían una cajita color negro y dentro de ella un hermoso anillo dorado con una piedrita blanca.

ꟷTigresa yo, no tu, no nosotros, bueno, lo que quiero decir es que si tu… tu… qui… quie….quieres ser miiiiiii- con cada palabra se ponía mas nervioso pero nunca podía decir la última palabra por mas veces que lo ensayara pero esta vez estaba decidido, la diría y finalmente salió de su boca- esposa

Abrió un ojito esperando respuesta hasta que un estruendo lo volvió a la realidad pues la cabeza de su muñeco de ensayo cayó al piso rodando hacia sus pies.

ꟷ Parece que te rechazo- dijo mono a lo leojos mientras se reía

El joven panda se paro rápidamente de su lugar y trato de esconder su muñeco detrás de su cuerpo pero ya era demasiado tarde, los chicos se acercaron hasta su lugar y lo movieron para ver mejor a su creación.

ꟷ Vaya, que versión tan abstracta de Tigresa- dijo Gruya

ꟷ Lo que yo me pregunto es como logro robar su ropa para vestirla- Mono estiraba la ropa para comprobar si, si era de ella

ꟷ Si se entera de lo que hiciste te matara- completo mantis

ꟷ No es de ella, bueno, si es de ella, era de ella, la tiro el otro día y yo la recogí

ꟷ Ooooh, con que husmeando en su basura- Mono lo miro con un brillo picaron

ꟷ Po, creo que eso ya no es sano

ꟷ ¿Queeeeeé?- Grito Po exaltado por lo que insinuaban sus amigos, en especial gruya por lo SANO ¿a qué se refería con eso?ꟷ Claro que no, yo solo lo encontré por casualidad porque esta semana me toco tirar la basura de todo el palacio- dijo para intentar aclarar el malentendido

ꟷ Seeeeep- dijeron unísono los tres guerreros con un tono de voz que significaba no te creemos ni una palabra

ꟷ Bueno Po, mejor cuéntanos ¿qué tienes planeado hacer?- Mono esperaba divertirse un poco más con el Panda

ꟷ¿Hacer?, ¿ Hacer de qué?- dijo confundido por la pregunta

ꟷ Pues para declararte, la vas a llevar a cenar o entragarle un ramo de rosas o a pasear por el río mientras ven el atardecer juntos

ꟷ Nooooo- hizo un puchero de fastidio- esta vez solo se lo diré, porque cada vez que planeo algo todo sale muy mal- recuerda con tristeza cada detalle que le quería dar o hacer siempre terminaba con Tigresa en el hospital o con algún tipo de contusión.

Esta vez no haría nada raro, lo haría lo mas sencillo posible, sin rodeos, sin nada extraño que se le pudiera ocurrir, estaba confiado, firme a su decisión y nadie le haría cambiar de opinión.

Y al día siguiente…

ꟷ Un pasito por aquí, giramos a la derecha y ya llegamos- le grito a Tigresa con emoción, al final no pudo evitar seguir a sus instintos románticos y tratar de darle una sorpresa a su amada.

ꟷ Po- respiro profundamente, sabia que su novio tramaba algo y no le daba buena espinaꟷ ¿qué hacemos enfrente del restaurante del señor Ping?

ꟷ ¿qué? Pero ¿cómo lo supiste?, si por eso tape tus ojos para que fuera una sorpresa- comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo y de izquierda a derecha para ver si la venda estaba mal puesta.

Tigresa suspiro, tomo la venda de sus ojos y la retiro

ꟷ Me sé el camino de memoria, aun con los ojos vendados, ahora dime ¿Qué hacemos aquí?- su poca paciencia estaba llegando a su límite

ꟷ Reserve el restaurante para nosotros

ꟷ Mmmmmmm- miro con suspicacia al pandaꟷ y ¿quiénes son ellos?

ꟷ ¿Eh?- Po volteo confundido por lo que acababa de escuchar y se quedo pasmado al ver a 20 pequeños corriendo de un lado a otro por todo el lugarꟷ Papaaaá- no pudo evitar gritar emberrinchado, se acerco corriendo a el para susurrarle unas palabrasꟷ te dije que cerraras por un par de horas, hoy tenia planeado algo para Tigresa y para mi

ꟷ Hijo, hoy es el cumpleaños del pequeño Li y su mamá vino a pedirme prestado el restaurante para hacer su fiesta

ꟷ Pero papá, hoy iba hacer algo importante

ꟷ Po, no pude rechazarlo, mira esa carita tan tierna, ¿tu te atreverías a decirle que no a esa carita?- una carita suplicante se asomo detrás de una mesa, Po apretó los dientes como intentando negarse pero al final solo soltó un suspiro- además… el pago fue muy bueno por reservar en último minuto (las verdaderas intenciones salieron a relucir)

ꟷ Bueno- respiro profundo para tranquilizarseꟷ fase dos- saco a Tigresa antes de que algo malo sucedieraꟷ Vayamos a la fuente del patio central, siéntate aquí, vuelvo en un minuto- y salio disparado hacia quien sabe donde.

ꟷ Hola-trataba de calmar su respiraciónꟷ lo conseguiste?

ꟷ Lo siento Po, no pude conseguir la flor de loto que me encargas

ꟷ Grrrrrr, ¡Rayos!

ꟷ Pero hoy me llego un cargamento de lilium blancas, ¿no te gustaría llevarte un ramo?

ꟷ MMMM se ven bonitas probablemente le gusten, dame un ramo por favor

ꟷ Si, con mucho gusto, aquí tienes- le entrego las flores y Po salió corriendo.

Finalmente llego y respiro profundo, con paso lento y firme comenzó su caminar pero a solo unos centímetros antes de llegar a su destino, se tropezó con una piedra y las flores salieron volando por los aires aunque por suerte calleron directamente en el regaso Tigresa, dándole un respiro a su pésima entrada.

Se levantó y sacudió su ropa, se acerco lentamente y…..

ꟷAchuu…- se escuchó un gran estornudo que resonó en todo el parque y todo el mundo volteo a verlos.

ꟷTigresa Aaaaaaaaaaah- grito entre asustado y contrariado- pero ¿qué te paso?- grito asustado, al ver que su rostro estaba inflamado como un globo.

ꟷPo- dijo moqueando- alguien me tiró un ramo de flores y soy alérgica a ellas, ¿por favor me llevas al médico?- el joven panda no pudo evitar culparse por lo que había pasado.

 **/*Unas horas más tarde*/**

ꟷ Lo siento Tigresa- agachaba las orejas como perrito suplicando por comida.

ꟷPo, no fue tu culpa, tu no sabías que era alérgica a las lilium-decía desanimada, siempre que Po se traía algo entre manos ella terminaba en el hospital, así que prefirió terminar con su martirio de una vezꟷ Po, entonces ¿qué es lo que querías decirme?

ꟷ Ah, yo… este… ¿y si vamos a pasear al río un rato?, la tarde esta preciosa- dijo viendo el hermoso cielo nublado y cuando iba a dar un paso se soltó una tormenta.

ꟷ ¿POR QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ? ¿POR QUEEEEÉ TODO ME SALE MAL?- se tiro al piso cual masa gelatinosa mientras hacia un berrinche en el suelo.

Tigresa respiro profundo, tenia que calmarlo o le tocaría subirlo por las escaleras hasta llegar al palacio y esa osadía no la volvería a repetir.

ꟷ Po cálmate, vayamos otro día

ꟷ Noooooooooooo, ya tenia todo preparado y todo salio mal- se movía de un lado a otro mientras movía las manos de arriba abajo y entraba cada vez mas en desesperaciónꟷ Íbamos a ir a comer pero mi papá rento el restaurante y yo no pude negarme al ver la pequeña carita de Li, te iba a regalar una flor de loto para tu recámara pero no la consiguieron y para colmos te iba a invitar a pasear por el río mientras veimos el atardecer y pedirte que fueras mi esposa pero ¿POR QUE ME ODIA EL UNIVERSOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?- se desplomo una vez más en la calle

Tigresa se sorprendio al escuchar el plan de Poꟷ "Así que todo esto fue para poderse declarar"- se río un poco y dijoꟷ Acepto

ꟷ ¿Aceptas? ¿Aceptas qué?- pregunto desconcertado, después de unos minutos, se sonrojo y trato de esconder su rostro bajo sus manos pero ella las aparto y lo ayudo a levantarse

ꟷ ¿ Y bien?- le dedico una sonrisa de lado y un poco altanera típica de ella

ꟷ ¿Te casarías conmigo?

ꟷ Si

Ambos se sonrieron y juntaron sus frentes, sumergiéndose en el mundo que habían creado solo para ellos dos


	8. La boda

**Hola a todooooooos**

Espero que todos estén bien, y me alegro mucho por los comentarios que me han hecho, desearía tener mas tiempo libre para poder escribir pero cada vez que busco un espacio se llena con más actividades bueno espero pronto terminar esta historia, ya solo falta un capítulo y yo también estoy ansiosa por el final así que...

 **Sayonaraaaaaaaaaaaaa**

 **Capítulo 8 la boda**

Era un día muy ajetreado para toda la aldea, desde el día anterior estaban haciendo todos los preparativos para el gran evento, ya se habían entregado las invitaciones, habían traído las flores y adornos que usarían. De las aldeas cercanas recibieron ayuda y de los palacios o templos llegaban los regalos para la joven pareja que uniría su vida.

— Muy bien todos- aplaudía Grulla para llamar la atención— esas flores llévenlas a la recepción, estas las ocuparemos para la ceremonia, coloquen las bancas en forma paralela, en medio dejen un pasillo para que pase la novia…- daba las indicaciones cual comandante dirigiendo su batallón.

— Parece que todo está bajo control- Mantis se acercó para ver como iban los preparativos aunque parecía que no tenia de que preocuparse

— Si dentro de poco tiempo todo quedara y ¿Cómo van los novios?

— He he he, digamos que bien

 **/*En una habitación del palacio de jade*/**

— AAAAAAAAAAAAAH, ¿Qué voy hacer? ¿Qué voy hacer? ¿Qué voy hacer?- un panda se movía de un lado a otro como si fuera león enjaulado

— Cálmate Po, veras que todo va a salir bien, Grulla se está encargando de la recepción y la ceremonia; y Mantis fue a ver si necesitaba ayuda- dijo mono para tratar de calmarlo

— Si lo sé- dijo como quitándole importancia al asunto pero mantenía su caminata

— Entonces ¿de qué te preocupas?

— ¿Y si hecho todo perder?, que tal si tropiezo, me caigo sobre los padrinos, y luego uno cae sobre la mesa del pastel, mandándolo a volarlo, cayendo sobre Tigresa; y tenemos que cancelar todo porque alguien se rompió una pierna y… y tenemos que llevarlo a un hospital… y… necesita una transfusión de sangre y la mía es la única compatible y… me tienen que sacar sangre… yo… yo no quiero que me inyecten- decía un poco aterrorizado- y todo será por mi culpaaaaa- respiraba con dificultad por hablar tan rápido

Mono soltó una pequeña risilla

— "Ese Po y sus alucinaciones"- pensó- Ya Po, no exageres, nada de eso va a pasar, todo va a salir bien- volvió a intentar calmarlo

Po lo miro, soltó un largo suspiro y se desparramo en una silla que estaba a su lado

— Tengo tanto miedo de arruinarlo y que tigresa me abandone- finalmente confeso su temor

— Po- lo miro con algo de ternura- jajajaja- soltó una carcajada desconcertando al panda— Si no te abandono el día que la pegaste a una silla, o cuando terminaron esposados por dos días, ni cuando le diste por error la pócima para invertir su personalidad donde casi quedaste en coma después de que se enteró de todo lo que hizo, yo creo que jamás te abandonara

Po soltó una pequeña risita

— Es verdad, si sigo vivo después de todo eso y eso sin contar todo lo demás que le hice, creo que estaré bien- respiro profundo y finalmente pudo relajarse— No sé que hice para merecerla- puso ojos soñadores mientras la recordaba

 **/*En otra habitación*/**

— Wooow Tigresa, te ves hermosa- dijo víbora al ver salir del cambiador a su amiga

— Gra… gracias- dijo un poco avergonzada, Vestía un Kimono tradicional color blanco con bordado de flores doradas

— ¿Estás bien?, Te veo un poco distraída

— Yo…- suspiro y se sentó en la silla que estaba a su lado— No estoy segura- dijo dejando sorprendida a su amiga

— ¿Por qué?- la miro con preocupación y se deslizo hasta acercarse a su lado

— Durante toda mi vida siempre estuve sola, cuando Shifu me adopto y me enseño el arte del Kung fu sentí que había encontrado algo para mí, luego todo fue derrumbado por Po y él también lo reconstruyo, al principio me negué, luego sin saber como lo acepte, a veces siento que no soy yo- soltó un gran suspiro, recargo sus codos en las piernas y con sus manos sostuvo su cabeza

— A veces- rompió el silencio Víbora— no necesitamos a alguien que sea igual a nosotros, a veces la persona que menos pensamos es la que nos hace felices, aunque haga vuelcos en nuestras vidas, aunque sintamos que desbarata todo a nuestro alrededor, esa es la persona que nos completa.

Tigresa soltó una risita, era verdad, aunque Po la sacaba de sus casillas y no eran lo que la gente diría una pareja perfecta se podría decir que se complementaban uno a otro

 **/*En el patio principal*/**

— Perfecto- grito Grulla— Todo esta en su lugar, ya podemos ir pasando a los invitados, en 15 minutos todo estará arreglado, Mantis por favor avísale a los novios que en 20 minutos todo comenzara

— Disculpe Maestro Grulla, Maestro Mantis, ¿me podrían decir dónde esta Po?- una voz tímida se escuchó detrás de ellos, ambos voltearon al escucharla.

— ¿Lu-shi? - gritaron espantados al ver que se trataba de la chica que en cierta ocasión se iba a casar con Po

— Tú… tú…tú ¿qué haces aquí?- Grulla titubeo al preguntar

— Estaba por los al redores, escuche como unos aldeanos hablaban sobre la boda

Grulla volteo a ver a mantis y se acercó a él para susurrarle unas palabras.

— La voy a entretener un rato, tú ve con Mono y Víbora y avísales de la situación, por nada del mundo se tienen que topar con ella

— Disculpe Maestro Grulla, ¿puede llevarme a la habitación del guerrero Dragón?, me gustaría hablar con él

— Eeeeeh, ¿si?, pero primero déjame dar unas indicaciones y después te llevare- la sujeto del hombro y la encamino hacia otro lugar no sin antes darle una mirada a su amigo para que fuera advertir a los demás— Creo que habrá problemas- dio un largo suspiro y miro hacia el cielo

— ¿Dijo algo Maestro Grulla?

— ¿Eh?, no, en unos minutos te llevare con Po

 **/*En el palacio de jade*/**

— ¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeé?, estás diciendo que ella vino aquí para hablar con Po y ¿Sobre qué?- dijo Mono

— Lo más seguro es que venga hacerlo desistir de su decisión, recuerden que ella estaba enamorada de Po- completo Víbora

— Pero mejor, ¿por qué no la dejamos hablar con él?, no creo que lo haga desistir de su decisión

— No, lo mejor será que no se vean, la ceremonia solo dura 10 minutos, me imagino que Grulla la subirá por la escalera principal, nosotros los sacaremos por la parte de atrás

Bien, trataremos de evitar que se vean, vayamos a sus habitaciones y saquémoslos de una vez ¿De acuerdo?

SI- hablaron unísono

Po, es hora de irnos- dijo Mono con nerviosismo mientras Mantis vigilaba la puerta

Chicos, ¿les pasa algo?

No Po, solo que hay que irnos ya para llegar temprano- decía mientras lo empujaba para salir de la habitación

¿Y por qué mantis esta vigilando la puerta cómo si estuviera acechando a alguien?

Yo… yo… solo estoy vigilando que… que Tigresa no salga de su habitación, recuerda que no debes de ver a la novia antes de la boda.

Ya Po, vámonos que Grulla nos esta esperando en el patio principal

Los tres salieron a escondidas por el patio de atrás.

Chicos ¿por qué salimos por el patio de atrás?, ¿no es mejor bajar por las escaleras principales?

E… este, porque sabemos que no te gustan las escaleras y que Tigresa va a bajar por ahí

¡Aaaah ya!

Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Está bien, vamos- susurró

Los tres daban saltos entre las rocas para bajar mas rápido, sin embargo, por las escaleras iba subiendo Grulla que estaba tan nervioso que no veía lo que pasaba a su alrededor y Lu-shi que alcanzo a ver como saltaban los guerreros por arriba del palacio, respiro profundo y con gran agilidad salto entre las rocas para alcanzarlos y cuando Po iba bajando lo intercepto con una tacleada sin que los demás se dieran cuenta.

Ambos rodaron por el suelo, estampándose contra un árbol para cesar su impulso.

¿Quién eres tú? Y ¿Por qué me atacas?- se dirigió a la persona que estaba recostada entre sus piernas

Po- poco a poco levanto la cabeza hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron dejando sin habla al panda por unos segundos

Li- shu, que milagro, no sabía que estabas en la aldea, ¿qué te trae por aquí?- se levantó rápidamente y la ayudo a levantarse mientras sacudía sus ropas

Po, estaba cerca de la aldea y me entere de que te ibas a casar- bajo la mirada con tristeza

¡Ah ya! Si, sucedieron muchas cosas desde la última vez que estuviste en la aldea- se removió en su lugar por incomodidad

Si, hubiera querido venir antes pero emprendí un largo viaje, conocí a muchos maestros y tuve la oportunidad de pelear con algunos de ellos

¡Geniaaal!, me da mucha envidia, ojala también pudiera conocerlos

Po- hablaba nerviosa y apenada— ¿por qué no emprendemos un viaje juntos y vamos a otras aldeas a conocer nuevos maestros?

Mmmmm, sería buena idea pero ¿Cuándo?, en estos momentos tengo mucho trabajo como guerrero Dragón y he estado muy ocupado, además no creo que a Tigresa le agrade mucho la idea que nos vayamos de la aldea por mucho tiempo y a ella no le gustan los viajes largos, estaría molesta durante todo el camino- divagaba en sus pensamientos sin entender a que se refería la cabra

Po, no me refería a eso- se acercó a él y lo con delicadeza lo tomo del brazo— el viaje lo haríamos solo tú y yo, además, si tú te casas dejarás de ser el Guerrero Dragón y yo no quiero que dejes de serlo

Oh es verdad, se me había olvidado, ser el Guerrero Dragón es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y no quiero dejar de serlo- hizo una pausa

Entonces no te cases y vámonos juntos- dijo con esperanza en sus ojos

Pero… ¡Crash!- antes de que pudiera decir una palabra escucho el crujir de las hojas y en la rama de un árbol pudo ver la espalda de Tigresa, su respiración se corto al ver como ella giraba su cuerpo mostrándole una cara llena de rencor y decepción, con el entrecejo fruncido y una lágrima asomándose por el rabillo de su ojo, tomo el anillo entre sus manos y lo arrojo hasta los pies del panda y de entre salto en salto comenzó a alejarse.

TIGRESA ESPERAAAA- tomo el anillo del suelo y comenzó la persecución.

Po- dijo con voz suave, bajo la mirada con tristeza y una lágrima se derramo por su mejilla.

 **/*Lejos de ese lugar*/**

Tigresa espera, escúchame por favor- por mas que le gritaba no había respuesta y cada vez se alejaba más, tenía que hacer algo sino la perdería de vista.

Tomo el impulso que necesitaba de una rama permitiéndola alcanzar y tumbarla de los árboles, rodaron por el piso, quedando sobre ella.

—Tigresa yo- antes de que terminara su frase fue lanzado por arriba de su cabeza, de un brinco se levando pero antes de tomar impulso para saltar fue sujetada de la mano, en un instante se liberó y arremetió con una patada mandándolo a volar una vez mas.

No vuelvas a tocarme- sonaba su voz aguda como dagas que se clavaban en el corazón del panda.

Tigresa, espera yo

Porque no te vas con tu amiguita, debe estar esperándote para irse juntos

No es lo que piensas

Es más que claro que no quieres dejar de ser el Guerrero Dragón y no lo habías pensado hasta este momento

Tigresa déjame hablar por favor- intentaba acercarse poco a poco tratando de evitar invadir su espacio, lo que menos quería en estos momentos era comenzar una pelea.

No es necesario Po, lo escuche muy claro, se perfectamente cuáles son tus intenciones, puedes irte si eso es lo que deseas.

Pero yo no quiero eso- dijo con un puchero- yo solo quiero estar contigo.

No lo repetiré una vez más, así que… aléjate- no iba a escuchar una sola palabra del panda, dio media vuelta, el único objetivo en su mente era alejarse lo mas pronto posible pero aquel joven panda no se lo permitiría, la sujeto nuevamente de la mano pero antes de que pudiera propinarle un golpe se arrodillo ante ella agachando su cabeza dejándola caer lentamente sobre su mano.

Es verdad que había olvidado que cuando me casará dejaría de ser el guerrero dragón pero cuando lo recordé no tuve dudas, no importa que deje de ser un maestro, no importa que ya no sea el guerrero dragón, una vida sin ti no es vida, porque yo estaré contigo para siempre, en esta vida o en la otra, Tigresa por favor no me dejes- sintió un vuelco en el estómago al escuchar esas palabras, no sabía que hacer, si salir corriendo por esas palabras tan vergonzosas o mandarlo a volar una vez más y después ayudarlo a levantarse.

Respiro profundo para calmar su corazón, gruño un poco llamado la atención de su acompañante, no le dirigió la mirada pero el claro rubor en su rostro lo hicieron entender que ella ya había comprendido.

Beso su mano antes de levantarse, la sujeto de barbilla y le robo un pequeño beso en los labios.

Es hora de irnos- apretó su mano y comenzaron su marcha de regreso.

Desde lo lejos alguien los observaba —Bueno, al menos lo intente- se dedicó una sonrisa antes de tomar sus cosas y emprender su marcha.

 **/*En el patio principal*/**

Oh Dios mío, oh Dios mío, que vamos hacer, como los pudieron extraviar si iban detrás de ustedes, los invitados ya están listos, solo quedan dos minutos para que la ceremonia de comienzo y no tenemos a los novios

Los buscamos en los alrededores pero no los encontramos y ¿si se encontraron con ella?- dijo víbora

Si eso pasará, yo creo que la boda se cancelaria- completó mantis

Vamos amigos, tengamos un poco más de confianza en ellos dos, además, miren quienes van llegando- entre las calles se venían acercando la joven pareja, pero antes de que dijeran una sola palabra grulla los coloco en sus respectivos lugares, faltaban unos segundos antes de que comenzará la ceremonia y no iba a permitir que hubiera algún retrasó, dejando a sus amigos con todas las dudas sin resolver.

La ceremonia dio inicio, dijeron sus votos y no hubo complicaciones.

Acepto- fue la palabra que dijeron con la cual sellaron su unión.

Todo salió perfecto- una lagrima rodo por su mejilla y la limpio con su ala— estoy tan feliz por ustedes dos.

Muchas felicidades a ambos, finalmente están casados- el maestro Shifu se acercó a abrazar a la feliz pareja.

Bueno, desde ahora dejaré de ser el guerrero dragón

¿De qué hablas?- preguntó un poco desconcertado

Pues, que una vez que me casara dejaría de ser el guerrero dragón

Oooooh con que de eso se trataba, jejeje, de hecho así seria si te casaras con alguna joven del pueblo pero te casaste con una maestra de Kung fu así que esa regla no aplica en esta ocasión.

¿Queeeeeeeeé? Y ¿por qué no me lo dijo antes?

Porque no me lo preguntaste- respondió dejándolo con la boca abierta

Bueno es hora de ir a festejar- dijo mono

Siiiii- respondieron unísono

Todos emprendieron la caminata para ir a festejar dejando atrás a la joven pareja.

Me alegró por ti, ahora seguirás siendo el Guerrero Dragón

Si, no me lo esperaba pero la verdad prefiero ser tu esposo; seguir siendo el Guerrero dragón es un extra.

Torpe- con un puchero en la boca dio media vuelta tratando de ocultar su rubor.

Se tomaron de las manos y emprendieron su caminata para disfrutar el gran banquete que les esperaba.

.

.

.

.

 **Kyoko:** Muy buenas tardes a todos, el día de hoy le damos la bienvenida a la joven pareja…. POOO y TIGRESA- suenan los aplausos

 **Po:** Muchas gracias por invitarnos, quiero darte las gracias finalmente puedo estar con mi hermosa gatita- ¡Puaj! Sonó un golpe en su cabeza

 **Tigresa:** Te quieres callar- dijo ruborizada

 **Kyoko:** Bueno, comencemos con las preguntas, ¿Alguna vez pensaron que terminarían juntos?

 **Po:** Si, siempre pensé que sentía solo admiración por Tigresa pero ahora me doy cuenta que siempre la amé- dijo con ojos soñadores— y que ella secretamente siempre me ha amado- ¡Puaj! Intento fanfarronear pero fue callado con otro golpe.

 **Kyoko:** Ok- trato de desviar la mirada— Tigresa- le cedió la palabra.

 **Tigresa:** No.

Kyoko: Que corta respuesta, siguiente pregunta ¿Cuál ha sido su peor pelea?

 **Po:** MMMMMM quizás cuando quedamos esposados o cuando llene el piso de la sala de entrenamiento con pegamento y quedo pegada hasta que Shifu la descubrió o cuando confundí la sal con polvo extraficante en los fideos mmm no ya sé, la peor pelea fue cuando Tigresa se puso celosa de Li-shu- una tic y una vena saltante apareció en su ojo

 **Kyoko:** ¡Oh, con que Tigresa es celosa, eso no me lo esperaba

 **Tigresa:** Eso no es verdad- gruño entre dientes

 **Po:** Si, aunque ella no lo acepta

 **Tigresa:** Cállate Po- volvió a murmurar y se escuchaba un golpeteo en el piso por el movimiento de su pie, trataba de ser paciente

 **Kyoko:** Fuerte y celosa, más te vale cuidarte Po

 **Po:** No hay nada que no pueda controlar

 **Tigresa:** Quieres callarte de una buena vez, YO NO SOY CELOSA- lo sujeto de la solapa mientras lo encaraba

 **Kyoko:** Perfecto, porque hoy tenemos de invitada también a Li-shu, que pase por favor- grito sonriente, sonrisa que se desvaneció al escuchar unas palabras

 **Tigresa:** Te matare- y se abalanzo contra ella

 **Kyoko:** No, espera, era una broma, AYUDAAAAAAAAAA, AYUDAAAAAAAA, ALGUIEN POR FAVOR SALVEMEEEEEEEE

 **Po:** Bueno eso es todo por hoy

 **Kyoko:** EN LA CARA NOOOO QUE SOY ARTISTAAAAA

 **Po:** Déjenme ir a rescatar a la autora sino no habrá próximo capítulo, hasta la próxima…. TIGRESA CON LA SILLA NO

 **Kyoko:** AUXILIOOOOOOO

 **/*En el hospital*/**

 **Kyoko:** SIGO VIVAAAAA, aunque creo que me lo merezco por tardar tanto en escribir y tocar puntos sensibles de Tigresa, bueno me despido **SAYONARAAAAAAAAA**.


	9. Mi familia (final)

**Hola a todos**

Ya se que estoy tardando mucho en actualizar pero el trabajo no me deja tiempo, ya que llegó el 10 de mayo y me dio insomnio decidí actualizar, les mando muchas felicitaciones a sus mamas, bueno ya no hago más larga la espera así que espero disfruten este capitulo y...

 **Sayonaraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

 **Capítulo 9 Mi familia (final)**

Un panda entra desesperado revolviendo todo en la cocina

— Fresas, fresas, fresas ¿Dónde diablos están las fresas?- sostuvo por las alas a gruya mientras lo agitaba con violencia.

— Se las comió Mantis

— No puede ser, me va a matar, piensa, piensa… ¡ya se! iré al pueblo antes de que se de cuenta, ustedes, ustedes no me han visto o tal vez sí, no mejor no digan nada, creo que será lo mejor- se tropezó con la mesa y salió corriendo en dirección a la puerta mientras sus amigos lo observaban con misericordia.

— Pobre Po- dijo gruya

— Si, es lamentable- completo Mono

— ¿Qué es lamentable?- una enorme panza se asomó por la puerta dejando helados a los guerreros

— Es lamentable… que… que…

— El clima este nublado- completo mantis

— Exacto, sería mejor que saliera el sol

— Odio el calor, me pone irritable- todos quedaron callados e intentaron sonreír con nerviosismo

— Es verdad, es mejor que este nublado

— La humedad eriza mi pelaje y me molesta

— ¡Oh! Pero ya casi estamos en invierno y empezaremos los preparativos del festival de invierno.

— Me enojan las fiestas- todo quedo en silencio

— Creo que iremos a entrenar un rato- todos desviaron la mirada y se dirigían a la puerta

— ¿Han visto a Po? Lo mande a buscar mis fresas pero como ya se tardó las vine a buscar yo

— No lo hemos visto- trataron de emprender la huida pero fueron detenidos una vez mas

— ¿Alguno de ustedes vio donde dejo mis fresas?- se paró en medio de la puerta impidiendo su salida.

Los tres guerreros se miraron entre sí, ya sabían que decir.

— Mantis se las comió- gritaron Gruya y Mono

— ¿QUÉ?- en cuanto vieron que su mirada se posó en la de su amigo se escabulleron por las orillas dejándolo a su suerte

— Traidores- grito mientras miraba con terror al enorme tigre que se acercaba con mirada asesina— alguien que me ayude…. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

— Fiuuu- suspiro aliviado— de la que nos salvamos - dijo Mono

— Pobre Mantis

— AYUDENMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

— Era él o nosotros y esta vez no estaba Po

— Tienes razón

— Chicos ¿Dónde está Tigresa?- apareció un panda detrás de ellos

— NO SABIA QUE ERAN TUYAS- al escuchar los gritos se encamino a la entrada

— En la cocina- respondieron a la par

— Gracias- acelero el paso antes de que su amigo fuera asesinado

— Tigresa…— al entrar se encontró con una escena de una película de terror, los muebles rotos, las vitrinas destrozadas, vidrios, vasos y platos rotos regados por el piso y a su pequeño amigo acorralado en una esquina tratando de evitar ser asesinado por una joven tigresa con un enorme vientre y un cuchillo en la mano, aunque la mayoría pensaría que en ese estado no se podría mover con libertad aun tenía bastante habilidad.

Entro con cuidado a la zona de combate, con delicadeza deslizo el plato sobre la mesa dejando ver las enormes fresas que había traído llamando su atención con ese gesto, se acerco a ella estirando su mano para que la tomara acercándola a la mesa mientras con su otra mano le quitaba el cuchillo y le hacia una seña a su amigo para que se tranquilizara, cualquier movimiento brusco detonarían la ira de esa bestia.

— Te tardaste demasiado- tomo el plato entre sus manos y le dio un codazo para apartarlo

— ¡Auch! Es que estaba escogiendo las mejores y las más grandes- suspiro de alivio, al menos consiguieron salvar a su amigo de una muerte segura.

— Ven vayamos a descansar

— Estoy cansada de descansar, necesito hacer ejercicio o mi cuerpo se perderá condición.

— Pero Tigresa recuerda lo que dijo el doctor, es el último mes y …

— Si, lo sé, pero solo dijo que no me excediera, no que me quedara inerte durante todo el mes. Mi cuerpo es fuerte y tiene buena condición, un poco de ejercicio no me hará daño y eso me recuerda que espero no volver a encontrar mis pesas en el horno o en la alacena o algún otro lugar extraño, así que deja de esconderlas

— ¿Queeee? Insinúas que yo las tome- puso cara de inocente

— Pooooo- lo miro con suspicacia

— Si, lo sé, pero por favor no te excedas- le dio un tierno beso en la cabeza— y deja de exagerar con pequeñas cosas como lo que acaba de pasar

— Yo no exagero, ni dramatizo ni nada

— Tigresaaaaa- la miro con suspicacia y un tono de voz acusador que lo único que pudo hacer fue desviar la mirada para no verlo

— Eso jamás ha pasado

— ¿En seriooooo? Eso me recuerda…

 **/*Flash Back*/**

 _ **/*Hace tres meses y medio*/**_

— _Hay, Hyaa, Hyaa- rompía tablas y tejas para su entrenamiento y al dar una patada voladora con doble giro al caer sale disparada al árbol más cercano para vomitar_

— _Pero que rayos- una vez que devolvió todo se sintió mejor— mejor iré a asearme y después a desayunar_

 _Una hora después todos los guerreros se encontraban en la cocina listos para desayunar_

— _Buenos días- se saludaron mutuamente, Po comenzó a servir, hoy era pescado asado, apenas el olor llego a la nariz de Tigresa, se tapó la boca con ambas manos y salió corriendo al baño_

— " _¿Qué le pasa?"- pensaban y se quedaron mirando entre si_

— _Rayos, pero ¿qué me pasa?- respiraba profundo, finalmente el malestar había pasado_

 _Se dirigió a la cocina nuevamente, no había nadie a su alrededor, comenzó a buscar algo para comer y apenas vio el pescado se alejó tapándose su boca y nariz_

 _Siguió buscando quería algo, algo que no sabía que era, husmeo por todos lados hasta que levanto la mirada y encontró lo que buscaba._

 _Unos momentos después un panda se asomaba en la cocina después de ver pasar a su novia pero al asomarse a la puerta queda sorprendido por la escena que ve_

— _Tigresa- pregunta dudoso al verla sentada en la alacena de arriba devorando las galletas de mono_

 _Al ser descubierta dejo las galletas en su lugar, de un salto bajo sacudiendo las migajas como intentando ocultar la evidencia mientras seguía devorando las ultimas galletas que había comido_

— _¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto al ver ese comportamiento tan extraño_

— _Si, estoy bien_

— _Tigresaaaa- otra vez la voz acusadora, sabía que era tan mala mintiendo que era descubierta en segundos, respiro profundo y decidió hablar_

— _Ahg, no lo sé, últimamente me he sentido extraña, como si algo no estuviera bien en mi cuerpo, en las tardes me siento cansada, en las mañanas asqueada y durante el dia quiero comer de todo en especial las cosas dulces_

— _Mmmmmm, ¿vayamos al médico?, quizás estas enferma_

— _Yo no me enfermo- dijo con fastidio_

— _Mmmmm- volvió a pensar— bajemos al pueblo, quiero ir a la tienda a comprar un poco de comida y de paso podemos ir a la dulcería a comprar una bolsa de tus dulces preferidos— Tigresa levanto las orejas, esa propuesta parecía tentadora y no dudo en aceptarla_

 _Unas par de horas después, se encontraban frente al consultorio del doctor del pueblo_

— _Mira, que coincidencia ¿no crees?, pasemos a que te revisen—Tigresa suspiro resignada, no podía creer como había caído en los engaños de Po, en definitiva algo malo le pasada para caer en tan absurda trampa, pensándolo detenidamente si sería conveniente que la revisará un doctor_

 _Esperaron a que su turno llegará, le hizo algunas preguntas, la revisó y sentó a ambos frente a él._

— _Bueno de acuerdo a los síntomas, Maestra Tigresa, Guerrero Dragón, quiero decirles, MUCHAS FELICIDADES un nuevo ciudadano viene en camino_

— _¿ QUEEEÉ?- Grito Po antes de desmayarse mientras Tigresa solo se quedó con la boca abierta, jamás imagino que este momento llegará, cuando por fin pudo despertar tomo el vaso de agua que estaba frente de ella y lo vació sobre la cabeza de Po._

— _Purrrrrr, ESTA HELADA- exclamo asustado._

 _Ambos escucharon las indicaciones del médico con mucha atención y salieron del consultorio con calma, parecían estar en shock, tiraron las bolsas que traían en sus manos y se voltearon a ver_

— _SEREMOS PADRES- Gritaron a todo pulmón mientras se abrazaban_

 _Aplausos se escucharon a su alrededor, al parecer habían anunciado la gran noticia a toda la aldea._

 _ **/*Hace dos meses*/**_

 _Una joven Tigresa entra hecha una furia al salón de entrenamiento._

— _¿Y bien?, ¿quién las tomo?_

 _Todos se miraron entre si, no sabían porque su amiga estaba tan enojada y menos de que los acusaba_

— _De que hablas?_

— _No mientan, se que Po ya les dijo que el médico me prohibió participar en los llamados de la aldea y que redujera mi rutina de ejercicios pero no tenían porque esconder mis pesas y otros aparatos de entrenamiento_

— _Tigresa yo les dije lo que me dijo el doctor pero ninguno de nosotros las escondió_

— _No mientas Po, ya revise el baúl de las armas de entrenamiento pero no hay nada, ustedes las escondieron, esto es un complot, ¿por qué no me dejan entrenar?, ¿por qué son tan malos conmigo?- como si fuera niña pequeña dejo caer sus brazos a sus costados, levanto el rostro y comenzó a llorar dejando a todos pasmados menos a un panda que ya había pasado por esa situación en varias ocasiones últimamente._

— _Tigresa, cálmate por favor, nadie movió tus pesas ni armas_

— _NO ES CIERTOOOO, YO LAS DEJE EN SU LUGAR Y YA NO ESTAN_

— _Recuerda que dejaste tus pesas y armas en el baúl de tu habitación para entrenar en las noches cuando no podías dormir_

— _Oh, es verdad- y de un instante a otro todo se calmó._

 _ **/*Un mes antes*/**_

— _Los matare_

— _AUXILIOOOOOOO Guerrero Dragón sálvenos por favor- gritaban despavoridos todos los aldeanos al toparse que con la Maestra Tigresa_

— _¿Qué paso? ¿Qué sucedió? Si solo me fui un minuto al baño_

— _Unos chicos, estaban jugando con sus pistolas con agua y por error le dispararon en el rostro y en cuestión de segundos este caos se desato- decía agitado_

— _Ok, suenen la alarma, pasen la voz que todos se alejen del patio central y busquen refugio- les grito a los aldeanos mientras emprendía su partida_

 _Rápidamente se acercó al lugar donde se escuchaban los gritos y antes de que se pusiera en guardia logro atajar una patada voladora que se dirigía a su rostro._

— _Tigresa, cálmate por favor- tratar de razonar con ella en ese estado de furia no llegaba a nada pero tenía que comenzar a calmarla en lo que se le ocurría algina idea ._

— _Como quieres que me calme, sabes que odio que me mojen el rostro_

— _Pero no es para tanto_

— _Eso dices porque a ti no te lo hicieron- continuo arremetiendo contra el_

— _Que te parece si te preparo unos panes rellenos de carne para comer- y las negociaciones iniciaban_

— _No quiero nada_

— _y si te compro tus dulces favoritos_

— _Ya me compraste una bolsa y están en mi cuarto_

— _Te preparo un pastel?_

— _MMMM de que sabor?- la intensidad de sus golpes disminuía, al parecer la negociación estaba resultando_

— _De lo que tu quieras, de fresas, de durazno, de crema, de chocolate- la última patada había cesado el ataque al parecer la había convencido_

— _De chocolate y fresas con un poco de crema_

— _Ven vamos al palacio- y así la paz llego a la aldea_

 **/*Fin Flash Back*/**

— Yo no exagero, solo es que todos me fastidian- dijo con un puchero en la boca

 **/*En la actualidad… en la cocina*/**

— Parece que ya se fueron- dijo mono acercándose a la entrada

— Vamos a ver como esta Mantis

En una esquina vieron una bolita verde que se mecía en su lugar

— Por favor, no me golpees, no lo volveré hacer… - balbuceaba en su lugar

— Bueno, al menos esta vivo ¿no crees?- dijo mono

— Creo que sus ataques son más violentos cada vez, mmmm creo que debemos tener más cuidado si no queremos morir.

 **/*Unas semanas después*/**

— Hola Po, ¿cómo has esta….- se quedó callado al acercarse a su pupilo, las enormes ojeras y moretones le indicaban que no la estaba pasando muy bien

— Hola maestro Shifu- se tallo los ojos para intentar despertar

— Pero ¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué te ves tan demacrado?

— Jejeje, estoy bien, solo que… últimamente estoy muy ocupado

— ¿Por…- antes de completar su pregunta fue interrumpido por un grito y Po salió volando al rescate.

Al acercarse a ese lugar pudo ver como Gruya, Mantis y Mono se encontraban abrazados en una esquina con varios muebles rotos a su alrededor, a Tigresa pateando una silla y rompiendo el palo de la escoba en pedacitos y a Po con un platón con diferentes tipos de frutas tratando de llamar la atención de Tigresa

— ¿Pero que esta pasando aquí?, me voy unos meses y todo esta hecho un desastre- frunció el ceño, no pudo evitar ver con enojo a la clara causante de ese desastre— Tigresa pero que es esta falta de disciplina, los mueble rotos, las paredes rasguñadas y tu compañeros aterrados, me quieres explicar que es lo que está pasando- todos quedaron en silencio.

Al principio Tigresa lo miro con ira y después de unos segundos su expresión pasó a tristeza dejando salir una lágrima y gota tras gota caia al suelo dejando desconcertado a Shifu

— ¿Qu… qu.. qué paso?- sus orejas se bajaron y su semblante comenzó a suavizarse intento calmarla ,verla en ese estado lo dejo desconcertado, mantis se acercó con cautela hasta llegar a su lado— pero ¿Por qué llora?

— Son sus cambios de humor, últimamente no los puede controlar

— ¿Cambios de humor?¿de que estas hablando? Ella es una guerrera, debe mantener el equilibrio de sus emociones

— ¡Aaah! Creo ha estado mucho tiempo lejos y no se ha enterado que Tigresa esta embarazada

— ¡Embarazada! No lo sabía, con razón se ve mas gordita-al oír la última palabra todos retrocedieron, el llanto había cesado y una patada voladora fue directo a la cara de Shifu

— NO ESTOY GORDA, ESTOY EMBARAZADA- grito Tigresa sin darse cuenta a quien había golpea.

Po corrió al lado del Maestro Shifu para ver si aun seguía con vida— Maestro Shifu ¿Esta usted bien?

— ¿Maestro Ooway es usted? ¿ha venido por mi?- deliraban por el tremendo golpe que había recibido

— Menos mal, pensé que había muerto- suspiro aliviado Gruya

— Tigresa, por favor deja de golpear a las personas, mira como dejaste al Maestro Shifu

— El tiene la culpa por llamarme gor… ¿Queeeé? Maestro Shifu ¿Está usted bien?

— Si, solo un poco desconcertado, bueno, primero felicidades por su cachorro y segundo creo que me retirare a mis aposentos a descansar- se levantó con dificultad mientras sostenía su cabeza

— Yo también me voy a descansar- completo Tigresa, finalmente se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho.

— Menos mal, podre descansar unas horas- y se desplomo en el suelo del patio

— Pobre Po, al menos ya solo faltan dos semanas para que nazcan los cachorros

 **/*En la noche*/**

— Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah que bien dormí pero ¿Qué hora es? ¿Ya es de noche?, TIGRESAAA- salió disparado y al llegar a su habitación se tranquilizó al verla tomando el té con Víbora

— Bien ire a la cocina

— Hola chicos, ¿ya comieron?

— Estábamos a punto de comer ¿quieres un plato con fideos?

— Si por favor, me muero de hambre- apenas dejaron el plato en la mesa lo devoró en un instante— más por favor

— ¿Parece que ya recuperaste tus energías verdad?

— Un poco, me siento mejor pero ya son solo dos semanas y lo peor ha pasado

— Si verdad- todos se rieron ya que también habían padecido cada una de las etapas de Tigresa pero en menor intensidad que Po

 **/*Dos semanas después*/**

— Ugg

— AAAAAAAAAAAAH LAS MALETAS, LAS MALETAS, ¿DÓNDE ESTÁN LAS MALETAS?, YA ES HORA, YA ES HORA, EL AGUA, EL DOCTOR , LAS….

— Puaj- sonó su cabeza al recibir un golpe directo

— Quieres calmarte ya, solo se cayeron mis palillos y los estaba levantando

— Tigresa- chillo- solo estoy nervioso

— Lo sé, yo también estoy nerviosa pero si sigues haciendo eso la próxima vez te bloqueare

— ¡Glup! Si, está bien amor

— Ven ayúdame a levantarse- su vientre había crecido considerablemente y en esta última semana le costaba levantarse por si sola

— Tigresa ¿Cómo estás? – dijo Víbora

— Estoy … ¡Aggh!- un fuerte quejido hizo preocupar a su amiga— creo que ya es la hora

— Po, felicidades, llegó el momento

— ¿Momento? ¿Momento para que?

— El bebé va a nacer Tarado

— ¿Queeeeeeeeé? ¿Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa? ¿Ahorita?

— Si, ya es hora- y en cuestión de segundos salio disparado a la habitación

— Las maletas, la ropa, las cosas, todo está- revisaba su lista y se dirigía corriendo a la salida sin darse cuenta que algo faltaba

— ¿Por qué a mi?- se lamentaba

— Vamos Tigresa, ¿te acompaño? ¿puedes caminar?

— Si apenas están empezando los dolores bajemos

— Ayudaaaaaaaaaaaa, rápido, rápido, tenemos que llegar- bajaba las escaleras con rapidez mientras hacía memoria si llevaba todo lo necesario- siento que algo se me olvida, mmmm creo que es algo sin impor….. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH- grito al tropezarse con un escalón y al comenzar a rodar por las escaleras y solo se detuvo hasta llegar a la base— Creo que … me voy a desmayar- y quedo tumbado en el piso

 **/*Minutos después*/**

— Valiente esposo mío

— ¿Vas a despertarlo? – hablaban entre al ver aquella escena

— No creo que tarde en despertar mejor vámonos

 **/*Otros Minutos después*/**

— Pero ¿Qué me paso?, aaah si, el doctor- recogió las cosas y siguió corriendo pasando de largo a dos personas que iban en la misma dirección

— Creo que no nos vio- comento Víbora mientras Tigresa solo suspiraba con cansancio

— Ya estoy aquí, ¿Dónde esta el doctor?, ya es hora- con toda la calma se asoma el doctor a la sala de espera

— Bienvenido, ¿Dónde está la paciente?

— Aquí- y al voltear se dio cuenta que no había nadie— Tigresa, rayos, sabía que algo se me olvidaba, en un momento regreso- corrió de regreso y se volvió a topar con las mismas dos personas que minutos antes había pasado, se detuvo de golpe al reconocerlas

— Tigresa, ¿Dónde estabas?, ya es hora (Kyoko: como si ella no lo supiera, aunque ya saben como es Po)- la tomo entre sus brazos y la cargo hasta el consultorio

— ¿Dónde esta el doctor?

— Maestra Tigresa, pase por favor, Guerrero Dragón espere en la sala

— Si, está bien…- y al bajarla, se escucha un gran estruendo y se desmaya

— No se preocupe, la enfermera lo atenderá, suele pasarnos muy seguido

En la sala de espera todos los guerreros estaban reunidos para la llegada del nuevo miembro de la familia del palacio de Jade.

Solo una hora había pasado pero para un panda parecía una eternidad, finalmente la enfermera se asomó por la puerta.

— Guerrero Dragón ¿puede ponerse estas ropas y acompañarme? En pocos minutos nacerá el bebé- con rapidez se cambió y siguió a la enfermera hasta un pequeño cuarto color blanco

— Tigresa ¿cómo estás?- se acercó a la cama

— ¿Cómo quieres que estés? Estoy dando a luz

— Lo siento

— Aaagh

— ¿Estas bien?- se acercó a la orilla de la cama

— Es solo una contracción, solo un par más y el bebé saldrá- la curiosidad lo mataba y se asomó y al instante se retiró, su cara se puso pálida y empezó a tambalearse pero antes de desmayarse una voz lo hizo despertar

— Po, si vuelves a desmayarte te juro que me levanto y te saco de una patada de la habitación- como esa amenaza se enderezo y se regresó a su lado

— ¿Quieres sujetar mi mano?- y fue tomada con velocidad — Ti… ti…ti…gre…sa… mi… mi… mi… manita- sus huesitos tronaban por la fuerza que usaba su compañera — aaaah- suspiro de alivio al ser soltado

— Waaaaaaaaaah- se escuchó el llanto del pequeño

— Felicidades es un varón- lo envolvió en la manta y se lo acerco a sus padres. Era un pequeño Tigre de color blanco y rayas negras, regordete con unos ojos brillantes y llenos de vida,

Los dos lo observaron y el pequeño se les quedo mirando y unos segundos después les dedico la mas hermosa sonrisa que los hizo derretirse y su corazón se llenó de calidez

— Tu nombre será Qiang, nuestro pequeño Qiang

Su pequeño mundo se iba llenando de más amor y felicidad, ninguno de los dos se imaginaba que llegarían a este punto de su vida, después de su desastroso primer encuentro, después de la contantes peleas y malentendidos, ahora se encontraban viendo el fruto de su amor y pensando en la felicidad que les esperaba para el futuro.

FIN

Muchas gracias por leerme, por sus reviews, por su espera, por su comprensión, por su... ya se me olvido pero espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
